Wynalazki Talbota i Gianniniego
by Kirima
Summary: Tsuna ze swoją kompanią cofa się w czasie do czasów Primo dzięki Talbotowi, i nie ma możliwości powrotu dzięki Gianniniemu. Talbot zużył wszystkie przedmioty których potrzebowałby do naprawy maszyny do podróży w czasie, więc Tsuna i Strażnicy osobiście muszą je znaleźć. Wyruszają na pełną przygód podróż przez Sycylię by znaleźć tych, którzy nazywają się Kolekcjonerami. TŁUMACZENIE!
1. Prolog

**Link do oryginału:** s/7443004/1/The-Inventions-of-Talbot-and-Giannini

 **Autor oryginału:** long live marshmallows

 **Zgoda autora:** jest!

 **Timeline:** rok po wydarzeniach w mandze; w czasach Primo sześć miesięcy po śmierci Eleny

 **Status:** zakończone

 **Gatunek** : przygodowe, humor

 **Paring:** brak

 **Opis:** Tsuna ze swoją kompanią oraz Reborn cofają się w czasie do czasów Primo dzięki Talbotowi, i nie mają możliwości powrotu dzięki Gianniniemu. Jasne, wróćmy do naszych czasów, nie? Bez szans. Maszyna Talbota jest zepsuta, bo przekroczyła swoje limity z ośmiu osób do dziewięciu. Talbot zużył wszystkie przedmioty które potrzebuje do naprawy, więc Reborn zmusza swojego ucznia i jego Strażników do znalezienia nowych. To z kolei grozi spotkaniem dziwnych ludzi przypominających starych wrogów. BRAK PAIRINGÓW! To luźna historia z akcją tu i tam, czysto rozrywkowa, bez poważnej fabuły.

* * *

 **Wynalazki Talbota i Gianniniego**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

XIX wiek, Dwór Vongoli

Zielona trawa rozsiana na akrach ziemi poruszała się wolno na letnim wietrzyku, tak samo jak i liście drzew. Błękitne niebo bez ani jednej chmurki irytowało niektórych, lecz większość radowało. Pokojówki i kamerdynerzy wykonywali swoją pracę wokół dworu kiedy ich siedmiu panów wolno zmierzało w kierunku pokoju konferencyjnego. Korytarze prowadzące do prywatnych kwater były udekorowane tanimi, lecz niezwykle pięknymi ornamentami. Jedyne drogie rzeczy w posiadłości można było znaleźć tylko tam, gdzie goście mogli je zobaczyć. Nie było sensu w kupowaniu ich i stawianiu w miejscach, gdzie zostaną zniszczone w ciągu tygodnia.

Na końcu korytarza majaczyły złowrogo masywne, drewniane drzwi. Kroki zbliżały się w tamtym kierunku z dźwiękiem stukającej laski. Drzwi otworzyły się z lekkim skrzypieniem, by ostrzec ludzi w środku przed _niespodziewanym_ gościem.

Wokół stołu siedziało sześciu ludzi około trzydziestki, ubranych w codzienne stroje. U szczytu był blondwłosy mężczyzna z miękkimi, sterczącymi we wszystkie strony włosami. Po jego prawej zasiadał mężczyzna z czerwonymi włosami i tatuażem przypominającym płomień, otaczającym prawe oko i schodzącym w dół, na szyję. Po lewej siedział mężczyzna w tradycyjnych, japońskich ubraniach. Oprócz nich obecny był młody człowiek około dwudziestki z krótką, zieloną czupryną oraz ksiądz z białym bandażem na swoim nosie. Ostatnia dwójka emanowała niebezpieczną aurą, ponieważ ich walka została przerwana przez pewnego blondyna. Jeden z nich siedział obok zielonowłosego i miał blade blond włosy oraz trencz na sobie. Drugi zajmował miejsce naprzeciwko i nosił strój odpowiedni dla arystokraty.

\- Hail, Giotto i Strażnicy – powitał ich czterdziestoletni Talbot otwierając drzwi. Giotto podniósł wzrok na ślepca przerywając swoją cichą konwersację. Oczy Talbota były zabandażowane; nosił ciężki płaszcz który skrywał tylko jemu znane tajemnice.

Wszyscy w jakiś sposób go przywitali. Na ustach Deamona pojawił się uśmieszek, Alaude dalej siedział ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i zamkniętymi oczami. Chrząknął tylko, co było odpowiednikiem "cześć". Talbot zdobył jego szacunek kiedy Alaude próbował "wymierzyć mu sprawiedliwość", a zamiast tego skończył porządnie poobijany.

\- Witaj, Talbocie. Proszę, usiądź - odezwał się Giotto uprzejmie. Nikt się przy tym nie ruszył, by mu pomóc, bo wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę że Talbot ich po prostu krzyczy za traktowanie go jak ślepca.

\- Arg! W samą porę! Wspaniały Lampo zaczynał się nudzić! - narzekał zielonowłosy, zarabiając przy tym spojrzenie od trójki towarzyszy. Odsunął swoje krzesło jak najdalej od Alaude, a bliżej Asariego, jedynego Japończyka w grupie, a także najmilszego człowieka w ich gronie.

\- Po co nas tu wezwałeś? – odezwał się Alaude gdy mężczyzna siedział już wygodnie na drugim końcu długiego, wypolerowanego stołu. - Mam rzeczy, którymi muszę się zająć w CEDEF i ani chwili do stracenia.

Giotto westchnął. - Alaude, Talbot mówił że zajmie to tylko minutę.

 _\- Mm_ , ma rację - powiedział Deamon ze swojego miejsca dwa krzesła dalej, naprzeciwko Alaude. - Chciałbym już stąd iść. Wciąż muszę przygotować się do swojej misji.

\- Po prostu zamknijcie się wszyscy i posłuchajcie, co ma Talbot do powiedzenia - warknął G, podczas gdy Alaude wpatrywał się w użytkownika mgły.

\- Talbocie, czego potrzebujesz? - spytał szybko Giotto chcąc zapobiec wszelkim ewentualnym walkom między jego dwoma Strażnikami.

\- Wynalazłem coś i chciałbym to wypróbować na waszej siódemce.

\- Nie - Deamon i Alaude odpowiedzieli w tym samym momencie. I znów wpatrywali się w siebie intensywnie. Asari uśmiechnął się lekko. Ta dwójka _nigdy_ nie zgadzała się w niczym.

\- Co wynalazłeś? - spytał Knuckle zaciekawiony.

Talbot zaprezentował im wyszczerzone w uśmiechu zęby. – Maszynę do podróży w czasie. – Siedem par oczu gapiło się na niego z niedowierzaniem. Żaden nie dał wiary jego słowom.

\- Mówisz poważnie? –spytał Lampo ostrożnie.

Asari wyglądał na zamyślonego. – Brzmi dziwnie.

\- Niemożliwe – oświadczył G.

\- Talbocie – powiedział Giotto spokojnie. – Sugerujesz, że wiesz jak podróżować w czasie?

\- Tak – Talbot odpowiedział w ten sam sposób.

Giotto zamrugał na tak pewną odpowiedź. Jego Hiper Intuicja podpowiadała mu, że mężczyzna nie kłamał. – Ale… jak…? – spytał wreszcie.

\- Giotto! Nie powiesz mi chyba, że mu wierzysz! – G zerwał się ze swojego miejsca, ściskając papieros w palcach.

\- Wierzę mu, aczkolwiek nie rozumiem, jak to jest możliwe – wyjaśnił Giotto przyjacielowi. – Jak to działa? Proszę, wyjaśnij – zwrócił się do Talbota.

\- Tak, Giotto. To właśnie zrobię. _Achem_ – odchrząknął, zanim kontynuował. - W przeciwieństwie do większości podróży w czasie, nie możecie przenieść się osobiście. Ale – powiedział, kiedy G i Lampo już chcieli mu przerwać – możecie ściągnąć tu kogoś z przyszłości.

\- Jak wiele osób możemy tu przenieść? – spytał Giotto po chwili wahania.

\- Osiem.

\- Dlaczego osiem? – spytał Lampo. – Dlaczego nie trzy, albo dziesięć? Czemu akurat osiem?

\- To jest limit, jaki posiada maszyna – odpowiedział Talbot.

\- Talbot… - zaczął Giotto. Opierał podbródek na swojej lewej dłoni, podczas gdy palce prawej cicho stukały w stół. – Czy będziemy w stanie odesłać tych ludzi z powrotem do ich czasów?

\- Giotto, nie chcesz chyba…? – spytał G. – O czym myślisz?

Giotto skupił wzrok na swoim Pierścieniu Vongoli, nim odpowiedział. – Dziesiąta generacja Rodziny Vongola… - Wszyscy na niego spojrzeli. Nawet Alaude i Daemon wyglądali na zainteresowanych.

\- Myślisz, że Vongola wciąż istnieje w tych czasach? – odezwał się G.

Giotto przymknął oczy na moment, zanim wstał z widoczną w nich determinacją. – To nieistotne, czy Vongola lub Mafia wciąż istnieją. Po prostu to są czasy, w które celuję. Tak naprawdę chcę zobaczyć naszych potomków i czy nasze kłopoty nie zostały przez nich odziedziczone. – Ruszył w stronę Talbota. G nie mógł nic poradzić na niewielkie uczucie dumy z faktu, że jest bliskim przyjacielem Giotto i jego prawą ręką. – Talbocie, możemy?

Talbot się uśmiechnął. – _Si_. Pozwólcie za mną – do mojego laboratorium. – Na te słowa prawie wszyscy Strażnicy podnieśli się ze swoich miejsc, by szybko podążyć za przyjacielem i wynalazcą.

W pokoju konferencyjnym został tylko Daemon i Alaude. Pierwszy z nich zniknął we mgle i skierował się do pracowni wynalazcy. Alaude wciąż siedział w pustym już pokoju. Po chwili zastanowienia jednak wstał i podążył za resztą Strażników.

Laboratorium było położone na najniższych poziomach Dworu Vongoli, a przynajmniej tak myśleli Strażnicy. Jedynie Giotto i G znali dokładną lokację. Pozostali szli aż do metalowych drzwi powoli i z rozwagą.

Talbot zatrzymał się przed drzwiami i odwrócił do nich. – Witajcie w moim laboratorium – powiedział i otworzył drzwi dramatycznym gestem.

W środku stało kilka stołów zastawionych małymi buteleczkami z zagadkową substancja, o której ludzie z Vongoli woleli nic nie wiedzieć. G zatrzymał się by popatrzeć na rysunki na ścianach. Pozostali Strażnicy rozglądali się zaskoczeni tym, jak prosty był ten pokój.

\- To wszystko? – Lampo westchnął. – Myślałem, że będzie jakoś bardziej okazały i tajemniczy.

Talbot zachichotał. – A kto ci powiedział, że to właśnie tutaj trzymam moje najważniejsze wynalazki? –Niektórzy popatrzyli na niego zdezorientowani, a inni ograniczyli się do uniesienia brwi. Talbot podszedł do półki wypełnionej po brzegi słoikami. – Tylko ja wiem, jak otworzyć sekretny tunel do mojego prawdziwego laboratorium – powiedział. Spojrzenie Alaude nabrało nienawistnych błysków, w końcu jego obowiązkiem było wiedzieć wszystko. Talbot pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniem. – Aby otworzyć te drzwi – zaczął, opierając się o półki – trzeba znać Układ Okresowy Pierwiastków.

\- Układ Okresowy… Pierwiastków? – zdziwił się Knuckle. – A cóż to jest?

Talbot znów zachichotał. – To tablica która organizuje wszystkie pierwiastki z których stworzona jest nasza ziemia – aczkolwiek nie będzie ona powszechnie znana jeszcze przez jakiś czas.

Dotknął symboli na ścianie w sekwencji której nie mogli dostrzec i sekretne przejście otworzyło się tam, gdzie pierwotnie myśleli, że jest jedynie rysa. Nie czekając aż Strażnicy oswoją się z istnieniem sekretnego tunelu, Talbot wszedł do środka. Giotto i G deptali mu po piętach.

G odwrócił się kiedy zauważył, że nikt inny za nimi nie idzie. – Tak przy okazji, jeśli nie wejdziecie w przeciągu następnych dziesięciu sekund, drzwi się zamkną same z siebie i nie otworzą, dopóki nie wrócimy. – Wszyscy stali jak spetryfikowani, poza jedną osobą. Alaude ruszył do przodu w ciemny korytarz oświetlony pochodniami. Reszta podążyła za nim w pośpiechu, nie chcąc zostać w tyle cokolwiek Talbot planował zrobić.

\- Nufufufufu… to się robi naprawdę interesujące – powiedział Daemon. Lampo przeszły ciarki i pożałował swojej pozycji. Nie tylko szedł przez iluzjonistą, ale i za Alaude.

Szli przez dobre dwadzieścia minut kiedy Lampo zaczął narzekać. – Giotto, nogi mnie bolą.

\- Zaraz będziemy na miejscu – uspokoił Giotto swojego najmłodszego Strażnika.

\- Mówiłeś to pięć minut temu… - usłyszał stłumiony śmiech G. Alaude nagle się zatrzymał, w efekcie czego Lampo zamarł nim wpadł na mężczyznę. – Alaude, dlaczego stanąłeś? – zapytał.

\- Alaude? – Giotto przystanął.

\- Granica posiadłości.

\- Co?

\- Jesteśmy poza Dworem Vongoli i idziemy w stronę lasu. Gdzie jest laboratorium? – Skierował ostre spojrzenie na ślepca. – Nie stawiano żadnych budynków w lesie przez ponad sto lat.

\- Można było się tego spodziewać po Strażniku Giotto. – Talbot szedł dalej. – Tak, Alaude. Jesteśmy teraz poza granicami Dworu Vongoli. Moje laboratorium w istocie jest w lesie, ale pod ziemią bez możliwości wyjścia na powierzchnię. Ach, no i jesteśmy. – Reszta pośpieszyła do przodu. – Giotto, jeśli byłbyś tak uprzejmy. – Talbot odwrócił się do stojącego za nim Primo.

\- Tak – odpowiedział Giotto. Strażnicy spoglądali na siebie pytająco. Giotto zapalił Pierścień Vongoli i wsadził go w dziurkę od klucza.

\- Zaczekaj chwilę – odezwał się Asari. – Jeśli Giotto musi robić to za każdym razem by otworzyć drzwi, to jak Talbot-san wchodzi do swojego własnego laboratorium?

\- To dodatkowe zabezpieczenie. Kiedykolwiek opuszczam to miejsce z cennym wynalazkiem w środku, ustawiam zamek na Tryb-G.

Odwrócili się do prawej ręki Giotto, która gniewnie popatrzyła na swojego szefa kiedy padła nazwa zamka. – Nie moja wina, że matka Giotto zdecydowała się dać mu imię na literę G.

\- W każdym razie zaczynam być naprawdę ciekaw tego wynalazku – powiedział Giotto wchodząc do środka. Poza jednym obiektem pokój był pusty: biały kwadrat ze skomplikowanymi przyciskami na panelu kontrolnym stał oparty o ścianę. Wyglądał zupełnie nie na miejscu.

\- Co to jest, Talbot? – zapytał Lampo wyciągając rękę by tego dotknąć.

G zdzielił go po głowie, rozzłoszczony. – Nie dotykaj tego! Możesz zniszczyć tak jak rozwaliłeś mój rewolwer!

\- Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie!

\- Wystarczy! – Talbot położył rękę na ramieniu młodzieńca. – Niech wszyscy staną wokół tego. Upewnijcie się, że jesteście wszyscy razem.

Stanęli na obszarze oznaczonym znakiem X.

\- Talbocie? Skąd dokładnie to masz? – zapytał G, wskazując na panel kontrolny

\- Przetransportowałem to tutaj z przyszłości.

\- Że co?

\- Transportowałem rzeczy i zwierzęta z przyszłości do naszych czasów, ale jeszcze nie robiłem tego z ludźmi.

\- Talbocie, zabierasz własność innych ludzi bez ich zgody. – Giotto zmarszczył brwi.

Alaude wyciągnął kajdanki. – Zabierając rzeczy które do ciebie nie należą, łamiesz prawo.

Giotto położył rękę na ramieniu Alaude zanim mógłby zrobić cokolwiek Talbotowi. Kiedy jego Strażnik Chmury posłał mu piorunujące spojrzenie, Giotto w zamian posłał mu słaby uśmiech i zabrał dłoń. – Może zaczekamy dopóki… skończy? – zasugerował delikatnie. – Albo mogę wysłać cię na misję do Francji o którą prosiłeś? – zaoferował cicho. Alaude zmrużył oczy. Zawsze chciał tam pojechać żeby się przekonać, jak silni byli tam ludzie, ponieważ zgodnie z plotkami ich wywiad był na równi z tym, który sam prowadził zanim stworzył CEDEF. Schował kajdanki posyłając Talbotowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

\- No to zaczynamy. – Talbot zignorował to spojrzenie. Wcisnął przycisk i białe niezidentyfikowane drobinki otoczyły rodzinę.

\- Co to jest? – Asari uniósł rękę.

\- To coś wzywa waszych potomków. Jeśli istnieją w przyszłości, to się pojawią. – Po kilku trzymających w napięciu minutach, białe drobinki zniknęły.

Czekali jeszcze dwie minuty.

Nic się nie stało.

\- Talbocie, marnujesz nasz czas! – G rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie. – Nie mogę uwierzyć że się na to zgodziłem!

Alaude chrząknął potwierdzająco i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. – Primo, oczekuję teczki z misją jutro rano – rzucił przez ramię. Giotto przełknął ślinę. _Jeszcze jej nie przygotowałem!_ Odwrócił się do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- G…

\- Nie.

Giotto wpatrywał się w swojego przyjaciela. – Ale…

\- Nie.

\- Proszę?

\- Nie.

Giotto opadły ramiona i on też opuścił pokój.

Asari zaśmiał się, a Knuckle klepnął oniemiałego Talbota w ramię. – Nie martw się, Talbocie! Każdy popełnia błędy!

\- Ale… Oni mieli się pojawić! To działało na innych rzeczach – powiedział Strażnikowi Słońca.

Asari zbliżył się do nich i uśmiechnął. – Nie martw się, Talbot-san. Jestem pewien że to nie była twoja wina.


	2. No i znowu to samo

**Link do oryginału:** s/7443004/1/The-Inventions-of-Talbot-and-Giannini

 **Autor oryginału:** long live marshmallows

 **Opis:** Tsuna ze swoją kompanią oraz Reborn cofają się w czasie do czasów Primo dzięki Talbotowi, i nie mają możliwości powrotu dzięki Gianniniemu. Jasne, wróćmy do naszych czasów, nie? Bez szans. Maszyna Talbota jest zepsuta, bo przekroczyła swoje limity z ośmiu osób do dziewięciu. Talbot zużył wszystkie przedmioty które potrzebuje do naprawy, więc Reborn zmusza swojego ucznia i jego Strażników do znalezienia nowych. To z kolei grozi spotkaniem dziwnych ludzi przypominających starych wrogów. BRAK PAIRINGÓW! To luźna historia z akcją tu i tam, czysto rozrywkowa, bez poważnej fabuły.

* * *

 **Wynalazki Talbota i Gianniniego**

* * *

 **ROZDZIAŁ I**

Tsuna myślał, że po uwolnieniu Arcobaleno od ich klątwy wszystko _w końcu_ wróci do normy. Normalność w jego życiu trwała co prawda przez następny rok, ale oczywiście był to limit zanim sprawy związane z Vongolą znów zaczęły się gmatwać.

Przez ten rok nie wszystko było tak do końca _normalne,_ jeśli ktoś sprawdziłby definicję normalności w słowniku. Zaraz na początku Reborn wyprowadził się z pokoju Tsuny… tylko po to, by zamieszkać w pokoju naprzeciwko. Teraz, kiedy był pełnoprawnym dorosłym, pokój Tsuny był za mały dla dwóch osób więc Nana zgodziła się z tym, że powinien mieć swój własny. Tylko dlaczego zgodziła się z totalnie „obcą" osobą?

– Dame-Tsuna – głęboki głos zabrzmiał w pokoju. – Obudź…

– HIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Proszę nie zabijaj mnie! – Tsuna wrzasnął, naciągając koc na głowę i odsuwając się aż pod samą ścianę, byle dalej od zabójcy. Miał taki cudowny sen kiedy ten głos przeszył jego głowę. Wybałuszył oczy i nie mógł powstrzymać krzyków. Trząsł się pod kocem, czując przerażającą aurę wyciekającą z zabójcy.

Była jedna zła rzecz w byciu silniejszym, bowiem oznaczało to, że mógł wyczuć nawet nikłą aurę i ocenić, czy jej właściciel miał dobre intencje czy też nie. Aura Reborna była czymś, czego nigdy tak naprawdę nie doświadczył gdy ten wciąż był dzieckiem. Ale kiedy tylko klątwa opuściła niemowlę, wylała się z niego strumieniami. Nawet kiedy się nie starał był przerażający jak diabli.

Reborn westchnął. Leon, odpoczywający na fedorze zamienił się w młot, który mężczyzna swobodnie podrzucił w dłoni. Używając lewej ręki rzucił nim w swojego pupila; ściana popękała gdy Tsuna w nią uderzył a siła, z jaką to zrobił pozbawiła go tchu i sprawiła, że zwinął się w kłębek. Reborn ściągnął z niego koc.

– Tsuna, dlaczego wciąż zmuszasz mnie, żebym cię budził? Jesteś w trzeciej klasie gimnazjum i jeśli wciąż nie umiesz sam się obudzić o siódmej bez budzika, to zupełnie nie pasujesz do roli Vongoli Decimo.

– Przecież ci mówiłem, że nie zamierzam zostać szefem Vongoli! – krzyknął Tsuna wręcz błagalnie, zupełnie zapominając o strachu sprzed kilku sekund. Reborn popatrzył na niego przeciągle i Tsuna westchnął.

Zabójca uniósł brew. – Pośpiesz się. Twoje śniadanie czeka na dole i zapewne połowa jest już zjedzona przez Lambo. Aha, i jest za pięć ósma.

Tsuna rozszerzył oczy i zupełnie odrzucił koc, po czym zerwał się w kierunku szafy żeby znaleźć czysty mundurek. – Reborn! Jak już mnie budzisz, to nie możesz wcześniej?!

– Myślałem, że się przebierasz albo bierzesz prysznic. – Reborn rozsiadł się na krześle. Tsuna jęknął jak tylko pomyślał o byciu zagryzionym na śmierć przez Hibariego. Ubrania pofrunęły w górę i trzasnęły drzwi. Dostał się na dół spadając ze schodów i pozbierał się z podłogi. Dotarł do stołu, złapał za szklankę mleka i wypił jej zawartość w trzy sekundy tylko po to, by się zakrztusić widząc Reborna spokojnie jedzącego omleta.

 _J-Jakim cudem dostał się tutaj szybciej niż ja?_ Wziął kromkę chleba i rozsmarował na niej trochę masła, po czym przykrył drugą. Z taką kanapką w dłoni pobiegł do wyjścia.

– Wychodzę!

– Bezpiecznej drogi! – zawołała Nana zanim trzasnęły drzwi. Westchnęła z uśmiechem widząc pędzącego ulicą syna.

– Dzień dobry, Mama. – Bianchi weszła do środka.

– Och! Dzień dobry! – odpowiedziała Nana śpiewnie.

– MAMA! LAMBO-SAN CHCE DOKŁADKĘ!

* * *

Tsuna westchnął kładąc głowę na swojej ławce. To był dopiero pierwszy tydzień szkoły i już oberwał od Hibariego za to, że _prawie_ się spóźnił.

– Dzień dobry, Juudaime!

Yamamoto się uśmiechnął. – Wyglądasz na zmęczonego!

Tsuna jęknął. Jak jego przyjaciele mogli być tacy energiczni z samego rana? To nie był dobry znak.

– Zamknij się, baseballowy świrze! Oczywiście, że Juudaime jest zmęczony! Ten cholerny nauczyciel zadał mnóstwo pracy domowej na jutro!

– Ach… uspokój się, Gokudera-kun! – powiedział Tsuna, wstając. Gokudera prychnął i usiadł obok. Tego roku był zdeterminowany by siedzieć tuż obok szefa, żeby móc go lepiej bronić.

– Och! Dzisiaj wieczorem będzie można obserwować UFO! Chciałbyś iść, Juudaime?

Tsuna westchnął. –Z przyjemnością, Gokudera-kun, ale Reborn ciągnie mnie na spotkanie z Dziewiątym… Zastanawiam się, o co chodzi… NIE CHCĘ IŚĆ! –zawołał piskliwie i poczochrał się po swoich i tak już rozczochranych brązowych włosach.

– Och, bądź ciszej, Sawada! – Hana posłała mu gniewne spojrzenie. – Jesteś tak samo głośny jak Ryohei!

Kyoko zachichotała, a Tsuna się zaczerwienił.

– Przepraszam…

* * *

Wracał późno do domu idąc za Rebornem. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że trwało to aż trzy godziny! I tylko uczyłem się jak siedzieć poprawnie, mówić poprawnie, chodzić poprawnie i jeść poprawnie! – Podwinął rękawy i rozpiął pierwszy guziczek koszuli, który praktycznie go dusił.

– Wszystkie te rzeczy są esencją dobrego szefa. – Reborn uderzył go po głowie.

– Ale dlaczego muszę się ubierać w _ten_ sposób? – Wskazał na swój formalny strój.

– Bo musisz się do tego przyzwyczaić – odparł korepetytor. – I bądź wdzięczny Dziewiątemu że pokonał całą tą drogę tylko po to, żeby cię uczyć.

– Ech?

– Obowiązkiem poprzedniego szefa jest nauczyć swojego następcę właściwych manier i tego, jak się zachowywać przed innymi rodzinami. Jeśli Nono nie przybyłby do Japonii, natychmiast wysłałbym cię do Włoch.

Tsuna wyobraził sobie siebie zamkniętego w ciemnym pudle, mając tylko jedno jabłko i swoje myśli do towarzystwa. Zbladł.

– Będziemy kontynuować twój trening dopóki Nono nie uzna, że jesteś gotów stawić czoła społeczności mafijnej.

– EEEP!

– Oczywiście upłynie jeszcze dużo czasu, zanim ten moment w ogóle nadejdzie – zamruczał Reborn po czym dodał głośniej – Jeśli jesteś mądry, zrobisz wszystko by przyśpieszyć ten proces, lub… – Nie musiał kończyć zdania.

 _Żałuje, że po prostu nie poszedłem szukać UMA z Gokuderą-kun…_

– Wróciłem! – zawołał, otwierając drzwi. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego że mama nie pójdzie spać dopóki nie będzie w domu.

– Witaj z powrotem! Jak poszło?

Posłał jej uspokajający uśmiech. – Było ciężko, ale myślę że jest ok.

– Chcesz coś do jedzenia?

Tsuna na samą myśl zaczął się pocić. – N-nie… Podziękuję… – _Musiałem tyle razy powtarzać trening poprawnego jedzenia że do końca życia będę miał koszmary o jedzeniu…_

Wciąż czuł skurcze w dłoniach od trzymaniu przeróżnych łyżek i widelców. Na litość boską, Reborn nawet zasugerował, że sztućce Tsuny powinny być na tyle ostre, żeby mogły być wykorzystane jako broń na wypadek ataku podczas posiłku.

– Dobrze. Och, Reborn-kun, masz gościa który czeka na ciebie w salonie – dodała.

Reborn się uśmiechnął. – Dzięki, Nana. – Tsuna uznał to za dziwne, że bob… _mężczyzna_ woła na jego mamę Nana po dwóch latach mówienia „Mama!". Prawda, Reborn wrócił do swojej dorosłej formy razem z pozostałymi Arcobaleno już prawie rok temu, ale to wciąż było… dziwne. Tsuna potknął się o coś w salonie i upadł na twarz.

– Ow… HIIE! _ITE-ITE-ITE-ITE-ITE!_ – wydarł się kiedy coś dużego przygniotło mu plecy, przez co wygiął się w łuk unosząc ręce i nogi w górę. Zwrócił swoje wytrzeszczone oczy na to, co na nim leżało.

– G-Giannini, co ty tu robisz?! – wrzasnął. Zesztywniał, kiedy tylko poczuł złość Reborna skierowaną na na niego.

– Dame-Tsuna… jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę ten paskudny, przeszywający uszy wrzask….

– Dobry wieczór, Juudaime! – powitał go Giannini. – I tobie również, Reborn! – Zdjął swoją maszynę z Tsuny i wylądował na podłodze. Wyszedł z niej z uśmiechem na ustach.

Tsuna jęknął i pomasował swoje plecy. – Nie mów mi, że znowu coś wynalazłeś… – Jasne, dziewięć lat później Giannini był geniuszem ale wątpił, żeby ten tutaj wiedział, co robi.

– Skąd wiedziałeś? Mam coś, co chciałbym pokazać tobie i Rebornowi!

– O co chodzi? – spytał Reborn. Giannini wyciągnął pojedynczy pocisk z kieszeni. Był czerwono-czarny. Tsuna przełknął ślinę, natomiast Reborn uniósł brew.

– Co to jest, Giannini? – Wziął pocisk z ręki wynalazcy.

– To powracający pocisk! – odpowiedział podekscytowany Giannini. – Kiedykolwiek go wystrzelisz, wróci do ciebie zaraz po uderzeniu w cel! W ten sposób nie musisz się martwić o to, że skończy ci się amunicja.

– W takim razie pocisk uderzy we mnie – zauważył Reborn, kiedy Leon przetransformował się w zielony pistolet. Tsuna odsunął się do tyłu.

– Nie, nie! To wraca do pudełka! I kiedy skończą ci się naboje w pistolecie, automatycznie go naładuje! – Reborn właśnie skończył ostrożnie wkładać nabój do swojej broni, wyciągając uprzednio standardowe naboje Ostatniej Woli.

– Och, serio? Wypróbowałeś to na czymkolwiek?

Tsuna rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu bezpiecznej kryjówki.

– Nie, jeszcze nie. Od pierwszej sekundy chciałem od razu przynieść go do ciebie!

To nie brzmiało dobrze. Tsuna wpatrzył się w swojego korepetytora, który z kolei uśmiechał się nikle ze wzrokiem wbitym w broń. Tsuna podskoczył i prawie zemdlał.

BUM!

Stał jak wrośnięty w ziemię, podczas gdy pocisk wbił się w ścianę za nim. Bardzo słaby, przepalony ślad pojawił się na jego ramieniu. Przełknął ślinę i patrzył się na to w przerażeniu. Po pięciu sekundach pocisk nie wrócił. Obaj przenieśli wzrok na Gianniniego.

– Giannini – zaczął Reborn groźnie.

– Achh! – Przerwał mu krzyk Tsuny i poczuł szarpnięcie, jednak stał pewnie na nogach rozglądając się wokół. Nic go nie ciągnęło… – Reborn, przestań mnie ciągnąć! – Tsuna natomiast przesuwał się po podłodze w stronę zabójcy, który mordował Gianniniego wzrokiem.

– Co się dzieje?

Giannini przełknął ślinę. – Może to a-awaria…?

– A-Ale dlaczego jestem przyciągany do Reborna? – Tsuna łapał się czegokolwiek, do czego tylko mógł dosięgnąć: na przykład okrągłej, podróżnej kuli wynalazcy.

– M-Może to nie nabój wraca ale to, w cokolwiek on u-u-u-ud-uderzy…? – zasugerował Giannini.

– HIIEE! – palce Tsuny ześlizgnęły się z kuli i poleciał w stronę pleców Reborna. Przewróciliby się gdyby ten nie był na to przygotowany.

– Giannini, jak długo to potrwa? –Plecy jego ucznia były przeklejone do jego własnych i nie było szans, żeby się od siebie oderwali. Tsuna nawet próbował zdjąć koszulę ale wyglądało na to, że to jego _skóra_ się przykleiła.

– Uch… kilka godzin? Może… dzień? – Tsuna jęknął. Jak niby miał teraz spać? I robić inne rzeczy? A najgorsze było to, że Reborn był cokolwiek _zły._

– Giannini….

 **#$%^5673qp%!**

Powiedzmy jedynie, że Giannini nie będzie przez dłuższy czas pokazywać Rebornowi żadnych prototypów…

– R-Reborn… jak mam teraz spać? – spytał Tsuna.– I-I jak mam robić…? – Reborn milczał; podszedł w stronę drzwi na podwórko i rozsunął je szarpnięciem.

– Ech? Reborn? – Na zewnątrz zaczęło padać. – Co chcesz zrobić? – Szedł do tyłu. – EEP! Reborn! Zmokniemy! – Próbował wciągnąć ich do domu, ale nie mógł się równać z siłą Reborna. – CO TY ROBISZ?!

– Trenuje cię, żebyś pozostał psychicznie silny podczas deszczu – odpowiedział wreszcie zabójca. – Deszcz stanie się twoim najlepszym przyjacielem zanim w ogóle zdasz sobie z tego sprawę.

– Już mam deszcz za mojego najlepszego przyjaciela! Yamamoto się nie liczy? – pisnął Tsuna. Po piętnastu minutach wrócili do ciepłego domu. Tsuna zapłakałby z ulgi jeśli Reborn nie ciągnąłby go już w inne miejsce. Otworzył drzwi o których Tsuna nigdy nie wiedział, że istnieją w tym domu. Wytrzeszczył oczy widząc wnętrze parującego pokoju.

– SAUNA! OD KIEDY MY MAMY SAUNĘ?!

– Tsu-kun! Co tam się dzieje? – Nana zawołała z góry schodów. – Idź spać! Jest już późno!

– O-Okej…

Reborn wciągnął ich do środka i zamknął drzwi. – Co _teraz_ zamierzasz? – Tauna zaczynał się irytować.

– Kontroluj sposób w jaki oddychasz. Z tak gęstym powietrzem zrozumiesz, że ciężko ci zrobić nawet to. – Tsuna wreszcie zauważył, że było tutaj bardziej wilgotno niż w saunach, które odwiedził wcześniej. Po kolejnych piętnastu minutach problemów z oddychaniem, Reborn pozwolił im wyjść i usadził ich obu na zimnej podłodze w pokoju Tsuny, który teraz padał z nóg.

– Hnnnn…? Czemu nie mogę siedzieć na czymś miększym? – zajęczał.

– To za wplątanie mnie w ten bałagan, Dame-Tsuna. To też trening na wypadek, gdybyś kiedykolwiek musiał śledzić swój cel.

Tsuna wydał z siebie odgłos niezadowolenia; czuwali przez resztę nocy.

* * *

Reborn obudził się za pięć siódma. Odwrócił głowę do swojego wciąż śpiącego ucznia. Już miał go zdzielić po głowie kiedy zauważył, że wyglądał lekko przezroczyście. Zmrużył oczy. Jego uczeń wciąż był _tutaj_ ale wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zniknąć. Jedyną rzeczą która go od tego powstrzymywała… był Reborn!

– Dame-Tsuna! Obudź się!

– AAACH! NIE ZABIJAJ MNIE… E-ech! Co się dzieje? Dlaczego robię się niewidzialny?

Reborn zaklnął. Mając w pamięci poprzedni raz, zapewne nie będzie ich przez co najmniej kilka dni, może tygodni. Napisał szybką notkę do Nany że zabiera Tsunę na długą podróż treningową, i podpisał się swoim imieniem. Potem błyskawicznie złapał za Leona i zadzwonił do Iemitsu.

– Iemitsu, powiedz Nono że wystąpił pewien problem i Tsuna nie będzie mógł ćwiczyć z nim dopóki nie dowiemy się, o co chodzi.

– _Dlaczego? Co się dzieje?_

– Wygląda na to że znów będziemy podróżować w czasie, ale tym razem Dziesięcioletnia Bazooka nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Nie wiem, o co chodzi. Powiedz Gianniniemu że zamierzam go zabić jak tylko wrócimy.

– _Dobra! Się robi! Pilnuj mojego syna, Reborn!_

– Oczywiście – pozwolił sobie na nieznaczny uśmiech zanim się rozłączył. Jak tylko to zrobił efekt naboju zniknął i wreszcie byli odseparowani od siebie; niemniej jednak było już za późno, bo Reborn też zaczął wyglądać przezroczyście. Otaczały ich białe drobinki.

Tsuna zamarł. – Dlaczego to białe i zielone coś wygląda jak to, co otaczało nas kiedy wracaliśmy z powrotem do teraźniejszości z przyszłości? – Reborn się nachmurzył. W następnej chwili spadli w pustą przestrzeń w kolorze purpury, ale o odcień ciemniejszym niż w przypadku Dziesięcioletniej Bazooki. – Co się dzieje?!

Spadając Reborn wykręcił rękę swojego ucznia. – To twoja wina, Tsuna.

– MOJA?! To ty zdecydowałeś się użyć mnie jako celu! – Reborn skrzywił się na tą słuszną uwagę.

Spadli w czarna pustkę.

* * *

Gokudera szedł do domu wczesnym rankiem, gwiżdżąc wesołą melodyjkę pod nosem. Nie udało mu się zobaczyć żadnych UMA, ale dobrze się bawił na zjeździe w pobliżu. Wyciągał właśnie klucze kiedy zauważył, że coś jest nie tak z jego ciałem. Zanim się zorientował, podróżował już w purpurowym wirze.

– Tch! Co znowu? –Przeklnął swoje szczęście. Miał nadzieję, że z Tsuną wszystko dobrze.

Kiedy znowu otworzył oczy, zobaczył drzewa.

– Cholera! –Spadł w gałęzie i wylądował na ziemi. Stęknął i podniósł się z niej, rozglądając po otoczeniu. – Jestem w lesie… Och, nie… Nie mówcie mi, że Juudaime… – Zbladł i poczuł przejmujące zimno. Zaczął biec w nadziei, że się myli.

* * *

– OW! – krzyknął Tsuna. Reborn wylądował na nogach i patrzył, jak Tsuna spada na plecy.

– Wciąż musisz się dużo nauczyć, Dame-Tsuna. – Rozejrzał się. – Twoi Strażnicy są prawdopodobnie w tej samej sytuacji. Poszukaj ich. Ja pójdę przeprowadzić dochodzenie – powiedział, kiedy nie zauważył nic ciekawego

– Ech? Dlaczego mam ich szukać? Chcesz zostawić mnie tu samego?

Reborn wpatrzył się w niego oczami czarnymi jak otchłań piekielna. – Jesteś szefem – powiedział, po czym odszedł wręcz prowokując Tsunę, by poszedł za nim. Kiedy nic takiego się nie stało uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

 _Awrr… Jak niby mam ich znaleźć?_ Tsuna spytał sam siebie biegnąc truchtem. Kilka minut później wpadł na kogoś. – Ow… Dlaczego ostatnio ciągle wpadam na ludzi?

– JUUDAIME!

– Ech? Gokudera-kun! – poczuł ulgę że znalazł przyjaciela.

Z jakiegoś powodu Gokudera zaczął kłaniać się, uderzając przy tym czołem o ziemię. – NAJMOCNIEJ PRZEPRASZAM, JUUDAIME! ZAWIODŁEM JAKO TWOJA PRAWA RĘKA! POZWOLIŁEM CI… POZWOLIŁEM CI ZNOWU ZGINĄĆ! NAJMOCNIEJ PRZEPRASZAM!

– HIII-! – Tsuna przerwał wrzask w połowie, pamiętając o ostrzeżeniu Reborna. Rozejrzał się wokół żeby mieć pewność, że zabójcy nigdzie w pobliżu nie ma. – N-Nie, Gokudera-kun! Nie umarłem! Nie umarłem!

Gokudera przerwał i uniósł wzrok ze łzami w oczach. – Naprawdę?

Tsuna szybko przytaknął. – Chodź, Gokudera-kun. Musimy znaleźć resztę.

– Hai, Juudaime!

– Zastanawiam się, gdzie jesteśmy…

– Las wygląda inaczej niż ten, który mieliśmy w domu we Włoszech – odpowiedział zamyślony. – Wygląda na młodszy. – Zaczął opowiadać o drzewach i wyjaśniać, jak rozpoznać ich wiek. Tsuna próbował słuchać, ale jak zawsze Gokudera w swoim Trybie Teorii był czymś, czego nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć. Dotarli do końca lasu.

Gwałtownie wciągnęli powietrze. – Posiadłość…

Akry powierzchni rozpościerały się we wszystkich kierunkach, pokryte zieloną trawą lub ogrodami i sadzawkami.

– To… Posiadłość Vongoli– wyszeptał Tsuna.

– Cóz… – zawahał się Gokudera. – Mogliśmy się tego spodziewać… _Jesteś_ szefem w przyszłości, więc to naturalne, że żyjesz w Posiadłości Vongola…

– Ale ona wygląda na zbyt _nową_ – powiedział Tsuna. – Ściany… Są takie.. takie _nowe_ , jakby ktoś je wybudował zaledwie kilka lat temu! – odwrócił się do głęboko zamyślonego Gokudery.

– Juudaime… może zamiast tego… przeniosło nas do przeszłości?

Tsuna widocznie pobladł. – Och nie… _Nie chcę_ zmieniać historii… – Upadł na ziemię z Gokuderą tuż obok.

– Juudaime! To tylko moje domysły! Mogę się mylić! Może ją odnowiliśmy albo coś w tym stylu!

– J-Jasne… – Gokudera nienawidził widoku tak zdenerwowanego szefa ale nie wiedział, co mógłby z tym zrobić.

Tsuna wziął głęboki wdech i, ku uldze Gokudery, zebrał się w sobie. – Chodźmy do środka. Jeśli naprawdę tu żyjemy, musimy po prostu znaleźć Shoichi-kun i Spannera. Albo kogoś, kto nas rozpozna.

Byli zdezorientowani kiedy zobaczyli drewniane drzwi wejściowe zamiast metalowych, albo szklanych. Tsuna je otworzył. W środku korytarze były nowe i wyłożone kamienną płytą. Kontynuowali drogę w towarzystwie ćwierkających na zewnątrz ptaków.

 _Jest tu tak spokojnie…_ Myślał Tsuna gdy szli korytarzami i na górę, po schodach.

Zatrzymali się przed podwójnymi, białymi drzwiami. Powinni je otworzyć? Gokudera zachęcił Tsunę kiwnięciem głowy. Tsuna oparł więc o nie rękę i popchnął; ukazał się im pokój oświetlony światłem wschodzącego słońca. Meble były staromodne, ale zastosowany materiał nowy. Tsuna był tym zaintrygowany. Mieliśmy taki dziwny gust w przyszłości? Drzwi się zamknęły z cichym kliknięciem brzmiącym przeraźliwie głośno dla ich uszu.

I właśnie wtedy zorientowali się, że nie są tutaj sami. Obaj wpatrzyli się w mężczyznę siedzącego w pobliżu wielkiego okna z kubkiem parującego napoju. Całe biurko pokrywały dokumenty, które wypełniał piórem wiecznym. Opadły im szczęki na widok miękkich, nastroszonych włosów koloru blond i pomarańczowych oczu. Blondyn miał na sobie garnitur w prążki. Kontynuowali gapienie się na niego z otwartymi ustami.

– Kim jesteście? – spytał ich po włosku. W pierwszej chwili żaden z nich nie odpowiedział ze względu na szok. Mężczyzna zauważył to i zmarszczył brwi, zdezorientowany.

 _P-P-Przemówił!_ Tsuna i Gokudera pomyśleli jednocześnie w kompletnym zdumieniu. I nagle znaczenie tego wszystkiego w końcu w nich uderzyło.

 _O cholera,_ pomyśleli. _Jesteśmy w przeszłości._

* * *

Yamamoto był na treningu kiedy przeniosło go w czasie. – Tsuna i dzieciak musieli znowu zostać wplątani w coś zabawnego – powiedział pogodnie i złapał pewniej za Shigure Kintoki.

Ryohei natomiast był w trakcie swojego porannego biegania. „EKSTREMALNIE!" było ostatnią rzeczą, jaką można było usłyszeć zanim on też zniknął.

Chrome i Mukuro odpoczywali w Kokuyo Land. Chrome poruszyła się we śnie, a w pełni obudzony Mukuro pełen był złości. – Kufu… Sawada Tsunayoshi… Znowu wplątujesz mnie w swoje mafijne sprawy?

Lambo zasnął zaraz po śniadaniu. I-pin przechodziła obok i zobaczyła, jak jej przyjaciel znika wśród białego i zielonego światła. – Lambo!

Hibari drzemał na dachu Średniej Szkoły Namimori i nie obudził się przez cały proces. Hibird ćwierkając wylądował na jego klatce piersiowej. – _Hibari! Hibari!_

* * *

Giotto spojrzał znad dokumentów które nerwowo próbował ukończyć dla swojego Strażnika Chmury, i zobaczył oczy rozmiarów dwa razy większych niż jego własne… Pióro upadło na blat, a on sam wstał i okrążył biurko. _Kim oni są? Jak się tu dostali bez alarmowania straży?_

Zadał to pytanie na głos, domagając się odpowiedzi. Ich oczy rozszerzyły się do jeszcze większych, absurdalnych rozmiarów, i dalej gapili się na niego przez kolejne sekundy zanim w ogóle zarejestrowali pytanie.

Spojrzeli na siebie i mniejszy z nich odchrząknął. – J-Jestem Sawada… Tsunayoshi…

Następnie chłopiec kiwnął na swojego przyjaciela, który skłonił się głęboko z wielkim szacunkiem. – Jestem Gokudera Hayato! To przyjemność móc cię poznać!

Giotto się zawahał. Niższy chłopiec nosił koszulę i spodnie od garnituru. Nic nadzwyczajnego, jeśli pochodził z dobrej rodziny. Ale jego towarzysz miał na sobie ubrania których nigdy wcześniej nie widział…

Będąc dokładnym, Gokudera miał na sobie workowate dżinsowe spodnie, czerwoną kamizelkę i czarny sweter. Na rękawie widniał obrazek czaszki. Miał mnóstwo pierścieni na swoich palcach i Sprzączkę Burzy na pasku.

Giotto nie uważał, żeby było cokolwiek złego w powiedzeniu im swojego imienia. Może nawet ich to przestraszy? Byłoby mu przykro gdyby tak się stało, ale był ciekawy co się stanie. – Ja jestem Giotto, Szef Rodziny Vongola. – Kiwnęli głową i pozostali cicho. _Nie wyglądają jakby chcieli wyrządzić nam jakąkolwiek krzywdę_ , pomyślał. _Ale nie skończyli się przedstawiać. I dlaczego do cholery jeden z nich wygląda podobnie do G?_

* * *

 _Zastanawiam się czy odkryje, że jesteśmy z przyszłości!_ Tsuna panikował w swojej głowie próbując sprawić, by nic z tego nie odbiło się na jego twarzy. _Czy Hiper Intuicja sięga tak daleko żeby móc określić, czy dana osoba należy do właściwych czasów, czy nie?_ Giotto już miał znowu się odezwać, ale usłyszeli głośne kroki z korytarza. Popatrzyli na siebie. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył coś powiedzieć, G wparował do środka coś trzymając. Tsuna wykorzystał tą szansę na szept w stronę Gokudery. – Nie nazywaj mnie Juudaime. To wszystko zrujnuje.

– Hai, Juu-erm… Sawada-sama…

Na czole Tsuny pojawiły się krople potu. – To nie przejdzie. Mów mi Tsuna! Wszyscy inni tak na mnie wołają.

– Ale… Wtedy nie będę okazywał ci szacunku…

– Gokudera – zaczął Tsuna tonem zarezerwowanym dla Lambo. Wyglądało na to, że podziałało i w tym przypadku.

– Hai… T-Tsuna… ugh, Nie mogę tego zrobić, Juudaime! Przepraszam! Będę cię nazywał Sawada-san!

Tsuna niechętnie skinął. – Myślę, że tak jest lepiej… – Wszystko to zajęło trzy sekundy kiedy G wkraczał do środka.

– Giotto! Co to do cholery jest? Znalazłem to w moim pokoju! – Zatrzymał się przed swoim przyjacielem i pokazał mu płaczącego dzieciaka w krowim ubraniu. Ich twarze znalazły się naprzeciwko siebie, nos w nos. I wtedy dziecko zaczęło płakać.

– Lambo! – krzyknął chłopiec. G odwrócił się w stronę obcego głosu i zobaczył chłopca niesamowicie podobnego do jego przyjaciela. Zamrugał i puścił krowę.

– Tsuna!

Tsuna podniósł dziecko i trzymał je opiekuńczo, z dala od G.

– _GIOTTO!_ – Giotto wzdrygnął się na wrzask. Nie miał okazji słyszeć tak głośnego G od _bardzo_ dawna… – DLACZEGO DO CHOLERY POZWOLIŁEŚ TYM DZIECIAKOM DOSTAĆ SIĘ DO ŚRODKA?! – Cały pokój zatrząsnął się w posadach i echem odbił słowa. Bębenki Tsuny omal nie eksplodowały.

– Nie wpuściłem ich! – zarzekał się Giotto. – Co ci podsunęło ten pomysł?!

– STOJĄ WŁAŚNIE TUTAJ! – Wskazał na Tsunę… i zatrzymał na nim wzrok na dłużej. – Co do cholery? Dlaczego do kurwy nędzy jeden z nich wygląda jak twój krewny? Nie masz żadnych. To szpiedzy?

Giotto ponownie popatrzył na niższego chłopca. Pewnie, istniało niewielkie podobieństwo. – Nie są szpiegami, którzy próbowaliby się podać za naszych krewnych – powiedział spokojnie. – Jeśliby nimi byli, robiliby to okropnie. Jakby byli dobrzy poszukaliby przynajmniej Włochów o odpowiednim wzroście. Włosy też potrzebowałyby nieco barwnika.

– Że co? – krzyknął Gokudera.

– Gokudera, uspokój się! – odezwał się prędko Tsuna, zapominając mówić po włosku. Dwoje starszych mężczyzn uniosło brwi.

G przewrócił oczami. – Masz racje… Ponieśli kompletną porażkę. Wybrali dwóch obcokrajowców do tego zadania.

– Oi! Spójrz lepiej do kogo mówisz! – warknął Gokudera. – Kto tu niby jest obcokrajowcem, idioto! Jestem Włochem!

G prychnął. – Obojętne. Powiedz nam, jak zinfiltrowaliście posiadłość. – Skierował pytanie do głośnego, wkurzającego dzieciaka myśląc, że to właśnie on był tutaj przywódcą skoro ten drugi, mniejszej postury wyglądał zbyt mizernie by wydawać rozkazy wyższemu. Ku jego niespodziance ten znany jako Gokudera zwrócił się do brązowowłosego chłopca.

Szatyn wziął głęboki wdech. – M…Mam na imię Sawada Tsunayoshi, a to jest Gokudera Hayato. My… nie mamy pojęcia jak się tu dostaliśmy? – pytająco popatrzył na Gokuderę. – Tak samo jest w twoim przypadku? – Gokudera przytaknął. Ale dla ich przodków wyglądało to tak, jakby Tsuna upewniał się czy odpowiedział dobrze. Oczy G pełne były podejrzliwości.

– TSUNA! – Spojrzenia wszystkich zwróciły się na Lambo. – Chcę jeść!

– Ech? A nie miałeś dopiero co śniadania z kaa-san?

– Dalej jestem głodny!

– Nie bądź takim-GRROOOUUU… – Tsuna się zaczerwienił i spuścił wzrok na brzuch. Nie jadł śniadania i najwidoczniej to, co zjadł wczorajszej nocy wystarczyło tylko do tej chwili.

– Juudaime… – wymamrotał Gokudera. – Jadłeś śniadanie?

– Nie… Zdążyłem się obudzić nim zostałem przetransportowany… – urwał.

– Przetransportowany…? – spytał Giotto. Uznał, że jeśli chłopiec ma taki akcent, lepiej będzie dla nich jeśli będą mówić w swoim ojczystym języku. Nie zdołał jednak zadać kolejnych pytań bo ktoś znowu otworzył drzwi. Do środka wszedł Alaude, elegancki jak zawsze.

– Primo – odezwał się, ignorując dwójkę gości. – Moja teczka. – Tsuna zauważył, że Giotto lekko zbladł.

 _Nie mówcie mi…że on też boi się swojego Strażnika Chmury! Proszę, żeby tylko moja niezdarność nie pochodziła od niego. Och, tylko nie to…_

– Ja…Ech… Alaude, pojawił się pewien problem – odpowiedział szybko Giotto. G prychnął. To było oczywiste, że jego przyjaciel zapomniał przygotować teczki z misją dla Alaude zeszłej nocy, więc próbował zrobić to dzisiaj rano. – Widzisz tą dwójkę? – Alaude spojrzał na chłopców. Czekali na reakcję, kiedy ten porównywał ich twarze do twarzy swoich towarzyszy. Jedna brew poszła w górę. Wniosek nasuwał się sam.

– To intruzi, którzy przedarli się przez moje zabezpieczenia –zamruczał Alaude. – Przebrali się za was.

– Pozwoliłeś dwóm nędznym, małym dzieciakom przedrzeć się przez zabezpieczenia VONGOLI?! – G wpadł w histerię. Giotto nie widział go takiego od lat. _Nie od czasów…_ potrząsnął głową.

Alaude zmrużył oczy. Zabrzęczały kajdanki i już biegł w stronę dwójki mężczyzn. G zaklął i wyciągnął swój pistolet, natomiast Giotto wyglądał na lekko spanikowanego.

– N-Nie tutaj, Alaude! Zaledwie w zeszłym tygodniu zdążyłem naprawić to miejsce! – wykrzyknął i uniknął ciosu.

Tsuna pozwolił sobie na słaby pisk kiedy popękało szkło. Gokudera ochronnie stanął przed nim gdy oglądali rozgrywającą się przed nimi scenę.

G wystrzelił ostrzegawczy strzał, ale Alaude zwyczajne zawrócił i grzmotnął go w twarz.

– Alaude, G, przestańcie – rozkazał Giotto.

Tsuna patrzył się z podziwem na płomień na czole Primo. On sam nigdy tak nie wyglądał gdy był w _swoim_ Trybie Hiper Ostatniej Woli!

Dwójka mężczyzn rozdzieliła się jakby nagle został na nich wylany kubeł zimnej wody, ale wciąż intensywnie się w siebie wpatrywali. – Nie wiemy, kim oni są ani jak się tu dostali. Jedyne co wiemy to to, jak się nazywają – powiedział Giotto.

Alaude skierował spojrzenie na Tsunę i Gokuderę. Oczy Tsuny się rozszerzyły i próbował wycofać się tyłem, ale kajdanki Alaude zatrzasnęły się wokół jego nadgarstków.

– Ty draniu! – krzyknął Gokudera. Alaude zwrócił się ku niemu i założył kajdanki na rękę którą mu wygrażał, a zaraz potem i na drugą. Odwrócił się do dziecka z afro na głowie, trzymającego się głowy Tsuny z całych sił. Alaude uznał, że tak słabe małe dziecko jak on nic nie zrobi.

– Ruszcie się – rozkazał.

– Czekaj – odezwał się Giotto. Wciąż był w Hiper Modzie i korzystał z tej przewagi. – Mów po japońsku. Myślę że to jest język do którego są przyzwyczajeni.

– To prawda? – spytał ich Alaude płynnym japońskim.

Tsuna przełknął ślinę i kiwnął głową. – H-Hai…

Alaude chrząknął. – Zabieram ich do izby tortur.

Giotto spojrzał ostrzej i rzucił Alaude ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Alaude odwzajemnił je beznamiętnie. _Naprawdę myślisz, że zamierzam ich torturować?_

– HIIIEE! – pisnął Tsuna. Alaude wypchnął ich z pokoju. Tsuna zorientował się, że Lambo wciąż jest przyczepiony do jego włosów. Nogą zaparł się o framugę, co sprawiło że Alaude i Gokudera również się zatrzymali.

– Lambo, myślę że powinieneś tutaj zostać – powiedział szybko Tsuna. Nie było _żadnej cholernej opcji_ że pozwoli dziecku być torturowanym razem z nimi. Jeśli takie były ich zamiary.

Spojrzał w zimne oczy Alaude.

Takie były ich zamiary.

– NIE CHCĘ ZOSTAĆ! – krzyknął Lambo. Nie rozpoznawał tu nikogo i czuł się bezpieczniej z Tsuną.

– No weź, Lambo! – powiedział Tsuna. _Nie chcesz iść tam gdzie my!_

– Złaź, głupia krowo! Jesteś taki uciążliwy! Przestać sprawiać nam tyle problemów i chociaż raz posłuchaj, co się do ciebie mówi! – warknął Gokudera.

Tsuna próbował przekonać dziecko w inny sposób, a Alaude wyglądał jakby zamierzał ich zabić tu i teraz. – Lambo, dadzą ci jeść jeśli zostaniesz! – Błagalnie spojrzał na Giotto. Nie musiał specjalnie się wysilać, bo Giotto też o tym pomyślał. Jeśli Tsuna nie wyszedłby z tym pierwszy, sam poprosiłby Alaude, żeby zostawił tutaj dziecko. Uśmiechnął się do Tsuny uspokajająco i kiwnął głową.

– Chodź tutaj… Lambo, prawda? Znajdziemy ci jakieś śniadanie. Co powiesz na naleśniki?

– KYAHA! – Lembo zeskoczył z Tsuny i podbiegł do Giotto. – Baka Tsuna! Lepiej przyjdź szybko albo wszystko zjem! – ostrzegł.

– J-Jasne!

Alaude pociągnął ich wzdłuż korytarza.

– Chodź, G – Giotto poprowadził ich do jadalni. _Ten chłopiec bardzo troszczy się o swoich przyjaciół._

* * *

Asari siedział z twarzą zwróconą ku ogrodom z kubkiem zielonej herbaty w dłoni. Uwielbiał patrzeć na naturę i obserwować zwierzęta.

PUF!

Gwałtownie odwróci głowę na lewo, skąd usłyszał dziwne odgłosy. Odstawił kubek herbaty na miejsce i ruszył w tamtą stronę. To, co znalazł za krzakami róż zdecydowanie _nie było_ tym, czego się spodziewał. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu kiedy ujrzał chłopca mającego nie więcej niż szesnaście lat, leżącego na trawie i uśmiechającego się do niego.

– Dzień dobry! – powiedział chłopiec radośnie. Asari się uśmiechnął. Ile to już czasu minęło, odkąd rozmawiał z kimś ze swojej ojczyzny?

– Dzień dobry, młody człowieku. Co robisz tam na dole?

Chłopiec się roześmiał. – Tak w sumie to nie wiem. Minutę temu ćwiczyłem, a w następnej byłem już tutaj!

Dla Asariego brzmiało to podejrzanie. _Powinienem powiedzieć Giotto? Może to szpieg, który próbuje się do mnie zbliżyć rozmawiając ze mną w moim języku._ Chłopiec podniósł się z ziemi, przekładając bambusowy miecz przez ramiona i trzymając go leniwie obiema dłońmi. Brew Asariego poszła w górę. Bambusowy miecz. Interesujące…

– Jak się nazywasz?

– Mam na imię Yamamoto Takeshi! Miło mi cię poznać!

– Ja jestem Ugetsu Asari. Strażnik Deszczu Vongoli Primo. – Tak jak się spodziewał, wyraz twarzy nastolatka zrobił się pełen rezerwy.

– Czy ty… właśnie powiedziałeś… że jesteś… Strażnikiem Deszczu… Vongoli Primo…? – spytał wolno Yamamoto. Asari przytaknął, gotowy natychmiast uskoczyć gdyby został zaatakowany. _Nie spodziewał_ się, że młodzieniec się roześmieje.

– To najlepszy żart wszechczasów! Nie ma mowy, że nim jesteś! – Oczy Asariego pełne były zdezorientowania. – Tak przy okazji, widziałeś kogoś z moich przyjaciół?

– Są tutaj twoi przyjaciele? – spytał natychmiast zaalarmowany Asari.

– Cóż, tak… Jeśli ja tu jestem, to oni prawdopodobnie też.

Asari milczał, myśląc. Potem się uśmiechnął. – Chodź za mną. Pokażę cię mojemu szefowi.

Yamamoto się wyszczerzył. – Jasne!

Asari poprowadził go z dala od ogrodów, do środka posiadłości. Uśmiech wciąż gościł na twarzy Yamamoto, ale wewnętrznie wcale nie było mu do śmiechu. _Jeśli to jest Asari… Pierwszy Strażnik Deszczu Vongoli… to czy to oznacza, że jestem w przeszłości?_ Podniósł wzrok na czyste, błękitne niebo, wolne od ruchu lotniczego czy przemysłowych zanieczyszczeń. _Tsuna…_

* * *

W międzyczasie Lambo siedział w jadalni czekając niecierpliwie na jedzenie. Giotto usiadł u szczytu stołu, natomiast G po jego prawej.

– Ech? Ech? Gdzie są pozostali? Masz tutaj tyle krzeseł! – Lambo spytał Giotto ignorując G. Rzecz jasna wolał mówić do podobnego-do-Tsuny niż do podobnego-do-Gokudery.

Giotto posłał mu uśmiech. – Każdy z nich ma rzeczy, którymi musi się zająć. Jeden z nich właśnie podróżuje. – Uniósł palec do góry odhaczając Daemona, który zaledwie godzinę temu opuścił posiadłość. – Drugi prawdopodobnie przechadza się teraz po ogrodach… hm. Nasz kolejny przyjaciel jest w trakcie swoich porannych modlitw. – Wskazał na G. – Ten natomiast je ze mną śniadanie zanim zajmie się sprawami związanymi ze spotkaniem, na które później idziemy… A najmłodszy pewnie jeszcze śpi. I… – Co powinien powiedzieć Lambo o Alaude? – I Alaude, mężczyzna którego widziałeś wcześniej, jest z dwójką twoich przyjaciół.

– Giotto! – G mocno zastukał w stół knykciami, całe trzy razy. – Naprawdę powinieneś mówić temu dzieciakowi o miejscach pobytu Strażników?

Giotto posłał mu niewinne spojrzenie. –Cóż, to tylko dziecko. Co może zrobić z tymi informacjami? – Lambo natomiast przestał zwracać na nich uwagę, bardziej interesując się zapachem jedzenia który wyczuwał swoim wrażliwym nosem.

– NYAHAHA! JEDZENIE JUŻ JEST!

Kiedy pokojówka, która przyszła z jedzeniem dla nich rozpłynęła się nad urokiem Lambo, G wymamrotał – On tutaj nie zostaje. Nie przywiązuj się za mocno.

– Chwilowo udzielamy mu schronienia – wyjaśnił Giotto pokojówce posyłającej G dziwne spojrzenia.

– T-Tak, Primo! Czy mam przygotować dla niego pokój? – spytała z wahaniem, niepewna powodów dla których szef mówił jej to wszystko. Była jedną z nowych pokojówek i nawet jeśli starsi stażem ją przekonywali, wciąż nie czuła się komfortowo mówiąc szefowi po imieniu.

– Mów mi Giotto, Margaret.

– N-Nie mogę cię tak nazywać! – Oburzyła się.

– Oczywiście, że możesz – zmęczony głos odezwał się z okolic wejścia. Lambo ujrzał osobę która podkradła się do niego, gdy był w łazience.

– CO TY TU ROBISZ?!

Lampo odwzajemnił spojrzenie. – Wspaniały Lampo nienawidzi dzieci. Czemu on tu jest i kim jest?

– Dzień dobry, Lampo. Jeszcze nie wiemy, dlaczego Lambo jest tutaj. Dlaczego nie usiądziesz z nami i się nie przedstawisz? – spytał Giotto. Lampo zmarszczył brwi, bo Giotto mówił po japońsku. Nie wiedział, że jest w tym beznadziejny? Ale i tak odpowiedział w ten sam sposób.

– Jestem Lampo, Strażnik Błyskawicy Giotto. Spraw mi kłopoty a wrzucę cię do studni. Margaret, zjem u siebie. Tutaj jest zbyt głośno. – Wyszedł nie zaszczycając ich kolejnym spojrzeniem.

– Tak, Paniczu Lampo…

– Hm… – zadumał się G.

– Co? – spytał Giotto. – Dzięki, Margaret – dodał z uśmiechem.

– Nie ma za co, Primo. – Odeszła szybko, zanim Giotto zdążył poprosić ją o mówienie mu po imieniu.

– Lampo… i Lambo… ich imiona brzmią podobnie.

– Jak już o tym wspominasz… – Giotto zaczął jeść śniadanie i oparł łokieć na stole. Złe maniery, tak, ale nikogo nie było żeby mu to wypominać… Ocenił Lambo, który siedział na kilku poduszkach żeby sięgać stołu.

– Nie ma dużego podobieństwa między nimi… poza ich zachowaniem.

G prychnął. – Ten gówniarz jest bardziej irytujący niż Lampo.

– Lambo-san nie jest irytujący, Różowy Ośmiornico-Głowy!

Giotto zamarł. Powoli zwrócił oczy na twarz przyjaciela. Jeśli Asari dobrze ich nauczył…

Zakrztusił się ze śmiechu i próbował zamaskować to kaszlem. Twarz G zrobiła się czerwona jak burak.

– EHE! Ach… wybacz mi- EHE! EHE! – Giotto uwiesił się na oparciu krzesła i zwiesił głowę w dół, uderzając ręką w podłokietnik. Śmiał się cicho przez trzy minuty podczas gdy G zajęty był ganianiem Lambo przez cały pokój.

– MOJE WŁOSY NIE SĄ RÓŻOWE, TY GŁUPIA KROWO! – wrzeszczał. Giotto westchnął i spróbował uspokoić swojego Strażnika Burzy. To też było coś, czego nie musiał robić od bardzo długiego czasu.

* * *

Tsuna i Gokudera siedzieli obok siebie w ciemnym pokoju oświetlonym jedynie lampą gazową. Tsuna wiercił się nerwowo, a Gokudera ze złością patrzył na Alaude, który to stał naprzeciwko nich. Ich ręce wciąż były skute ze sobą.

– Kim jesteście? – zaczął. Tsuna przełknął ślinę, bo pytanie było skierowane do niego. Gokudera już miał protestować na takie zachowanie, ale Alaude zwyczajnie zgasił go spojrzeniem. Było bardziej przerażające niż Hibariego dziesięć lat później. – Pytałem tego tutaj, nie ciebie.

– J-Jestem Sawada T-Tsunay-yoshi…

– Teraz ty mów.

– Tch! Jestem Gokudera Hayato!

– Co robiliście w posiadłości?

– N-Nie wiemy jak się tu dostaliśmy…

– Nie brzmi to przekonująco.

– To prawda!

– _Jak_ weszliście do środka?

Tsuna zmarszczył brwi, zakłopotany. – Byliśmy w lesie i kiedy z niego wyszliśmy, zobaczyliśmy posiadłość. Weszli przez drzwi dla s-służby?

Alaude popatrzył na nich krzywo. To _było_ możliwe że dostali się do lasu, ale miał rozstawione wokół straże, więc nie było możliwości, żeby mogli się przemknąć bez alarmowania ich. – Jak długo byliście w lesie?

– Parę minut? – Tsuna nie był pewien. – Gokudera-kun, jak długo tam byłeś?

– Powiedziałbym, że pięć minut. Biegałem wszędzie szukając ciebie. – Spojrzeli znów na Alaude, który przyglądał im się z nieprzyjemnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Skąd jesteście?

– J-Japonia…

– Wasze ubrania nie wyglądają znajomo. – Wskazał na Gokuderę.

– Che! To dlatego, że nie masz dobrego gustu! – Oczy Alaude zrobiły się zimniejsze.

Tsuna przełknął ślinę. – A-Ach… O-on się wyróżnia w ten sposób… – powiedział. _Uff! Tak się cieszę, że Reborn zmusił mnie do założenia tych ubrań. Nie potrafiłbym wymyślić żadnego wytłumaczenia… a tylko Gokudera mógłby powiedzieć coś tak nieuprzejmego…_ Alaude w myślach notował wszystko, co ta dwójka mówiła żeby móc później to spisać i sprawdzić, czy coś mu nie umknęło.

– Ty też mówisz inaczej niż przeciętny Japończyk. Co ukrywasz? – spytał, przechodząc do rzeczy. Tsuna rozszerzył gwałtownie oczy i zaczął się pocić z nerwów.

 _Och nie… p-powinienem spróbować mówić jak Basil? Nie… Prawdopodobnie dałbym ciała i zrobił jeszcze bardziej podejrzanym…!_

Tymczasem Gokudera próbował wyjść z jakąś ripostą, ale nie znalazł żadnej. _Cholera… Juudaime pewnie się teraz o to martwi… Nie mogę mu na to pozwolić, jako jego prawa ręka!_

– Nic nie ukrywamy!

– Kłamca – Alaude odpowiedział natychmiast. Gokudera ugryzł się w język. – Wiem, kiedy ktoś kłamie. _Powiedz prawdę_. _Teraz. Albo nigdy więcej nie zobaczycie tego dzieciaka –_ powiedział wyjątkowo przerażającym tonem. Gokudera spróbował zerwać się z krzesła, ale nadaremnie, ponieważ krzesło było przymocowane do podłogi a kajdanki ciasno je oplatały wraz z jego klatką piersiową.

– Nie odważyłbyś się! – Jasne, nienawidził tego dzieciaka, ale czego innego można było się spodziewać? Wciąż tworzyli _jakiś_ rodzaj rodziny.

Zapominając o swojej Hiper Intuicji, Tsuna również się szarpnął. – Zostaw Lambo w spokoju!

Alaude zmrużył oczy. Powinien wyciągnąć szczypce? Może nie. Te dzieciaki nie były tego warte.

– Tylko go nie krzywdź! Tylko… nie krzywdź Lambo… to wciąż dziecko… – Martwił się Tsuna, kiedy szczęśliwy Lambo aktualnie spożywał posiłek.

– Odpowiecie na moje pytania?

– Tak – zgodził się natychmiast Tsuna. – Jeśli dasz mi słowo, że nie skrzywdzisz Lambo!

Alaude spiorunował go wzrokiem. Nigdy nikomu nie dawał swojego słowa bo miał wtedy ograniczone pole działania. – W porządku. Masz moje słowo, że nie skrzywdzę dzieciaka. A teraz powiedz mi: skąd jesteście? – Tsuna popatrzył na Gokuderę, który wypuścił powietrze ze świstem.

– Musimy mu powiedzieć… – wymamrotał Tsuna.

– Ta głupia krowa. To wszystko jego wina – warknął Gokudera.

– Jak mówiłem wcześniej, jesteśmy z Japonii, chociaż Gokudera-kun urodził się i wychował we Włoszech. – Alaude przeniósł wzrok na srebrnowłosego chłopca. Bez wątpienia jego japoński miał dziwny akcent.

– Jesteś w jakiejś Rodzinie? – spytał. – Kim są twoi rodzice?

– Mój ojciec jest szefem rodziny, która ma sojusz z Vongolą – odpowiedział Gokudera. – Moja matka… była jego kochanką – dokończył cicho. Alaude zmrużył oczy. Szef mający dziecko z kobietą, która nie była jego żoną to rzecz niespotykana, przynajmniej oficjalnie. Jeśli coś takiego się zdarzyło, sprawa była wyciszana w rodzinie. Zauważył też czas przeszły użyty w odniesieniu do matki oraz nienawiść w oczach i rezerwę w stosunku do ojca. Potem pomyślał o ich aktualnych sojusznikach. W głowie przeglądał akta tych rodzin, ale żadna z nich nie pasowała. Wiedziałby, gdyby któraś z nich miała takie dziecko. A on, skoro był w stanie przeżyć do tego wieku…

– Ile masz lat?

– Szesnaście.

 _Szesnaście lat… hmpf._ – Nie ma żadnej rodziny w sojuszu z Vongolą, która pasowałaby do twojego opisu.

Obserwowali go. – To dlatego… że jesteśmy z przyszłości… jakieś… dwieście lat do przodu…?

Alaude popatrzył się na nich.

A oni na niego.

– Pardon?

– Jesteśmy z przyszłości, jak ciężko to zrozumieć? – warknął Gokudera.

Alaude odchylił się na krześle. Czy była możliwość, że wynalazek Talbota _zadziałał_ , tylko kilka godzin później? _Hn_. _To by oznaczało…_ Spojrzał najpierw na Tsunę, a potem na Gokuderę. Tsuna miał niesforną czekoladowobrązową fryzurę która sterczała na wszystkie strony. Miał też brązowe, pełne obaw oczy.

Gokudera z kolei posiadał proste, srebrne włosy sięgające szczęki. Szmaragdowe oczy przeszywały go, jak gdyby Alaude śmiał im nie uwierzyć. Obaj wyglądali jak dwójka osób, która niesamowicie go irytowała. To było możliwe. Nawet ich zachowanie było podobne. Z wyjątkiem bruneta. Alaude _nigdy_ nie widział, żeby Primo tak się zachowywał. A może to tylko dlatego, że niepokój chłopca był dużo większy, ponieważ _z pewnością_ widział Primo zachowującego się nerwowo.

– Walczcie ze mną.

– E-Ech…? – pisnął Tsuna.

– Jeśli naprawdę jesteście z przyszłości , i jeśli naprawdę _jesteście_ potomkami Primo i jego prawej ręki, będziecie zdolni przynajmniej pokazać mi _parę_ sztuczek.

Tsuna przełknął ślinę. – Ah…hahaha… Może jednak nie…

– Dawaj! – powiedział Gokudera w tym samym momencie, zagłuszając słaby protest Tsuny.

 _Och, nie…_ było jedynym, o czym mógł myśleć Tsuna. _Tylko nie znowu to._


	3. Kłopoty ich lubią

**Link do oryginału:** s/7443004/1/The-Inventions-of-Talbot-and-Giannini

 **Autor oryginału:** long live marshmallows

* * *

 **Wynalazki Talbota i Gianniniego**

* * *

 **ROZDZIAŁ II**

\- EKSTREMALNIE! CO TO ZA MIEJSCE?! – zastanawiał się Ryohei na głos. Przed chwilą wyszedł z wyludnionej uliczki pełnej śmieci. Ludzie na rynku tylko raz na niego spojrzeli i natychmiast zawrócili, by obrać inną drogę, lub trzymali się blisko drugiej strony ulicy. Ryohei rozglądał się z mętlikiem w głowie. Budynki były raczej nędzne, miały tylko dwie kondygnacje, a droga nie była wylana betonem, lecz ściśle pokryta brudem. Czy właśnie wpadł na plan filmowy?

\- CIEKAWE, GDZIE JEST REŻYSER?! – Zaczął biegać wokół cały czas krzycząc. – SAWADA! GDZIE JESTEŚ?! – Ulica była po brzegi wypełniona ludźmi, więc ostatecznie zdecydował się iść z tłumem. Gdy tylko ludzie przyzwyczaili się do dziwnego młodzieńca, znów zaczęli zachowywać się naturalnie.

Kiedy pewna pani spytała się go, czy chciałby kupić pasztecik, długo patrzył się na nią w osłupieniu. – Och! – _Mówi po włosku! To jak mam teraz na to odpowiedzieć…?_ – Nie, nie jestem EKSTREMALNIE głodny!

Pani zmarszczyła brwi i westchnęła. – Są naprawdę dobre? – zaoferowała. Już miał jej znowu odmówić, ale zauważył, że nie wygląda zbyt dobrze. Kiedy przyjrzał się jej uważniej zorientował się, że jej ubrania też nie były w najlepszym stanie. Rozdarcia były tu i tam, widać było też mnóstwo plam.

\- YOSH, kupię jednego! Mogę zjeść później!

Natychmiast się uśmiechnęła i podziękowała mu tyle razy i tak szybko, że w ogóle nie potrafił jej zrozumieć. Pod kierunkiem Colonnello ćwiczył przynajmniej przez rok zarówno język włoski, jak i swoje ciało. Zdał celująco.

 _Zastanawiam się, gdzie są wszyscy…?_ Popatrzył na pasztecik owinięty w serwetkę, który trzymał w dłoni. _Pachnie ekstremalnie dobrze!_ Usiadł na ławce w pobliżu fontanny i ugryzł ten kawałek, który odkroiła mu miła pani.

\- TO JEST EKSTREMALNIE NIESAMOWITE! – wykrzyknął. Gołąb, który dziobał okruszki niedaleko Sasagawy, zagruchał i odleciał na drugą stronę, gdzie prawdopodobnie było bezpieczniej. Kilka par wokół spojrzało na niego z irytacją i odeszło do cichszej, bardziej romantycznej części miasta.

Ryohei skończył jeść pół pasztecika trzy minuty później. _Co powinienem teraz zrobić?_ Miał cały dzień na zwiedzanie tego dziwnego miejsca i zdecydował się rozejrzeć po osobliwych sklepach, połowicznie pamiętając o ściszaniu swojego głosu. Było coś jeszcze, co Colonnello wbił mu do głowy. W niektórych momentach trzeba było być cicho. To zdecydowanie była jedna z takich chwil. Dlatego też był taki nakręcony do działania, kiedy tylko usłyszał awanturę ulicę dalej.

\- Ekstremalnie powstrzymam ich od walki! – Pobiegł tam, unikając kobiety w sukni z dziećmi uczepionymi jej spódnicy. W ciągu minuty dotarł do miejsca walki i ocenił sytuacje. Pięciu mężczyzn biło się ze sobą uderzając na chybił trafił bez żadnej klasy. Poruszali się półprzytomnie i lekko się chwiali się na nogach. Stali przed tawerną, każdy z czerwoną twarzą która jasno wskazywała na to, że byli pijani. Ryohei dostrzegł właściciela tawerny, który na wpół kucał pod ladą w strachu, że zostanie obrany za cel.

Truchtem zbliżył się do niego. – O co ekstremalnie chodzi? – Właściciel tawerny spojrzał na niego z nadzieją a potem z rozczarowaniem. To nie był Mistrz Knuckle.

\- Upili się i pokłócili. Znowu.

\- Ekstremalnie ich dla ciebie powstrzymam!

Mężczyzna zaprotestował, mówiąc że siedemnastolatek nie będzie w stanie pokonać piątki dorosłych. Ryohei nie usłyszał ani słowa. Wybiegł z tawerny i wpadł w sam środek walki. Mężczyźni zignorowali go i kontynuowali bezsensowne obrzucanie się pięściami.

\- STOP!

Jeden z ciosów zmierzał w kierunku jego twarzy, ale go uniknął. Nadeszło kilka kolejnych. Ale zamiast uderzyć w niego, dostało się tym, który stali za nim. Zdenerwowali się. – Dzieciaku, co ty wyprawiasz? Spadaj stąd zanim cię pobije! – warknął jeden z rudą brodą.

\- Zatrzymam waszą walkę!

\- Przymknij się! – Następny cios został przechwycony przez lewą rękę Sasagawy, bez żadnego wysiłku z jego strony. Rzucił mężczyzną pięć metrów dalej.

\- Mówiłem, żebyście przestali. Sprawiacie problemy pozostałym!

Pozostała czwórka rzecz jasna nie wyciągnęła żadnych wniosków z tego, co stało się z ich rówieśnikiem; ruszyli na Ryoheia wszyscy na raz, który to zwyczajnie posłał ich w powietrze w kierunku jęczącego, podnoszącego się z ziemi mężczyzny. Niestety, został on powalony na ziemię po raz drugi. Stos rósł, dopóki nie leżała na nim cała piątka. Ryohei kiwnął głową, usatysfakcjonowany. Obudzą się z fioletowymi sińcami, ale nic ponad to. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, może się czegoś z tego nauczą.

Odwrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z czyjąś klatką piersiową. Podniósł wzrok, potem podniósł go jeszcze wyżej, i jeszcze trochę, i zobaczył twarz wysokiego mężczyzny, który spoglądał na niego z uznaniem.

Miał około czterdziestu lat, był gładko ogolony i łysy. Miał też niebieskie oczy i opaloną skórę. Jego twarz miała kilka blizn, które były pozostałościami po wielu walkach. Wyglądał na ekstremalnego przeciwnika.

\- Boksujesz?

\- JASNE! Jesteś ESKTREMALNIE wysoki!

Mężczyzna stłumił śmiech. – Masz gdzie się zatrzymać? I za co?

Ryohei pomyślał przez chwilę, próbując przetłumaczyć sobie słowa. W końcu potrząsnął głową.

\- Może chciałbyś poboksować? Będzie miał wielu przeciwników do pokonania i za każdą wygraną dostaniesz trochę pieniędzy.

Ryohei uśmiechnął się. – Zabierz mnie do tego ringu! – odpowiedział natychmiast. Podążył za mężczyzną wzdłuż uliczki i zatrzymał się przed solidnymi, drewnianymi drzwiami. Jego przewodnik rozejrzał się ostrożnie, chcąc się upewnić, że nikt ich nie śledził. Podziemny turniej bokserski był nielegalny i nie mógł pozwolić, żeby Vongola się o tym dowiedziała, bo zamkną cały interes. Wystukał umówiony szyfr i drzwi stanęły otworem. Kiedy weszli do środka, mężczyzna, który im otworzył, zamknął je na cztery spusty.

\- Chodź za mną.

Pokój był pogrążony w ciemności, więc nie widzieli zbyt wiele. Jednak wnioskując z ruchów powietrza Ryohei mógł powiedzieć, że pomieszczenie nie było zbyt duże; zaraz potem weszli do tunelu. Droga była bardzo kręta, ale wreszcie dotarli do stalowych drzwi. Gdy tylko mężczyzna je otworzył, uderzył w nich zapach potu, papierosów, alkoholu, krwi i nieświeżego oddechu, a także _ogromne_ natężenie hałasu.

\- TO JEST EKSTREMALNE! – W pomieszczeniu było tak głośno, że nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Spojrzał ponad głowami lokatorów i dostrzegł ring bokserski w centrum. Wszyscy kibicowali swojemu własnemu zawodnikowi i obstawiali zakłady na obydwu. Zobaczył postać, która wyglądała na zmęczoną i pokonaną przez tego drugiego, ale jednak walka wciąż trwała. Ryohei już miał zacząć kibicować im obojgu, aprobując ich wolę walki, ale mężczyzna, który go tu przyprowadził, pociągnął go na stronę i przez kolejne drzwi.

\- Co jest? – spytał Ryohei. – Ekstremalnie chciałem zobaczyć kto wygra!

\- Nie martw się, chłopcze. Będziesz miał swoją szansę. – Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi wyciszając wszystkie dźwięki. Pokój, do którego weszli był słabo oświetlony, a w powietrzu unosił się piżmowy zapach.

\- Kogo tam masz? – spytał mężczyzna za biurkiem.

\- Powalił pięciu potężnych awanturników jedną ręką. Pomyślałem, że może być użyteczny – odpowiedział mecenas Ryoheia.

\- Uważasz, że poradzi sobie sam na ringu?

\- EKSTREMALNIE MOGĘ WALCZYC! – wykrzyczał Ryohei.

Skulili się na hałas. – No dobra, dobra. Dzieciaku, jak nie wygrasz pierwszych trzech rund, nie dostaniesz żadnych pieniędzy, łapiesz?

Ryohei przytaknął, szczerząc się jak idiota, bo właśnie miał możliwość boksowania. Ale zawahał się przez chwilę. Gdzie tak dokładnie był? Dlaczego miał boksować w takim miejscu? Dostał bokserskie spodenki które wyglądały dziwnie, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej takich nie widział. Wzruszył ramionami, przebrał się i wyszedł z pokoju.

Dwójka mężczyzn obserwowała jego ruchy. – Hm… ma dobre muskuły. Może da sobie radę.

Zanim się zorientował, Ryohei był już na ringu z białym mężczyzną starszym od niego o jakieś dwadzieścia lat. Rozejrzał się. – Gdzie jest sędzia?

Jego przeciwnik wybuchnął śmiechem. – Tutaj nie ma sędziów! Przegrywasz, jak nie możesz więcej wstać! Nie potrzebujesz sędziego, żeby ci to powiedział! – Ryohei w pewnym sensie się zgadzał. Ale zasady to jednak zasady!

 _\- Dalej! Uderz go!_

Ryohei uniknął ciosu i cofnął się o krok, żeby zejść mu z drogi. Mężczyzna upadł za nim, nie potrafiąc utrzymać równowagi. Wrócił szybko do walki chcąc zastosować hak. Ponownie, Ryohei odsunął się na bok. _Jest wolny…_ uświadomił sobie _. Musi poruszać się ekstremalnie szybciej jeśli chce mnie pokonać!_ Dał mu szansę na złapanie oddechu zanim zaatakował. Niezbyt długi czas później jego przeciwnik leżał na deskach i trzeba było go zabrać. To samo stało się z następną piątką. Tłum był zszokowany i śmiał się z tych, którzy zostali pokonani przez siedemnastolatka. Ryohei miał kilka piętnastominutowych chwil przerwy. Wracał po nich na ring i uprawiał swój ulubiony sport.

Przerwał o zmierzchu mówiąc, że chce odpocząć i odzyskać siły. Mężczyzna który go tu przyprowadził, Alfio, natychmiast się zgodził.

\- Masz. – Rzucił w niego woreczkiem, który Ryohei złapał.

Usłyszał, jak coś w środku pobrzękuje. Zaciekawiony otworzył sakiewkę rozmiarów jego pięści. Wytrzeszczył oczy widząc monety. Wyjął jedną z nich i obejrzał. – Ekstremalnie!

Alfio zachichotał. – Woreczek jest wypełniony większą ilością monet – jest ich tam przynajmniej trzydzieści.

\- Ekstremalnie! Dziękuję! CIAO! – Odbiegł, a jedna czy dwie osoby które go rozpoznały poklepały go po plecach. Kiedy wydostał się na zewnątrz sekretnym przejściem, było już ciemno. Wcisnął woreczek monet do kieszeni wyjmując z niego tylko kilka sztuk. Szukał teraz miejsca który wyglądałby jak hotel, albo miejsce gdzie mógłby zostać na noc. Prawie każdy sklep był oświetlony i jeszcze otwarty, specjalnie dla nocnych mieszkańców miasta. Ryohei po prostu zatrzymał jakiegoś chłopca. – Gdzie mogę znaleźć miejsce, w którym mógłbym się zatrzymać na noc? – spytał. Mignęła srebrna moneta i oczy chłopca się rozszerzyły. Maluch w podartych ubraniach szarpnął go za rękaw i zaprowadził do dobrze wyglądającego budynku. Odwrócił się i uśmiechnął do Ryoheia.

\- Dzięki! – Chłopiec patrzył się na niego wyczekująco. Ryohei podrapał się po głowie zastanawiając, co też może chcieć. – To? – Pokazał monetę. Oczy chłopca się rozszerzyły. Chwycił monetę i zanim Ryohei mógłby powiedzieć choć słowo, maluch uściskał go szybko i odsunął się.

\- Dziękuję, proszę pana! – Uciekł. Ryohei patrzył, jak odchodzi. Mała dziewczynka wyszła z cienia i chłopiec do niej podbiegł. Powiedział coś i wskazał na Ryoheia. Obydwoje szeroko się uśmiechnęli i skakali ze szczęścia. Nastolatek obserwował, jak chłopiec, zapewne starszy brat kupił im dużo chleba, chowając parę miedziaków do kieszeni i dzieląc się połową pieniędzy z siostrą. Ryohei uśmiechnął się. Przerodziło się to w ziewnięcie.

\- Ekstremalny dzień! Muszę odpocząć i się najeść! – I tak też zrobił, wchodząc do środka i wynajmując pokój na noc.

* * *

Hibari właśnie wybudził się ze swojej porannej drzemki, zastanawiając się, czemu dzwonek Nami-chuu go nie obudził. Usiadł i ukrył ziewnięcie za dłonią.

\- Hibari! Hibari! – zaćwierkał Hibird i wylądował na ramieniu swego pana. Hibari pogłaskał ptaka i dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w swoje otoczenie. Czy ktoś _ośmielił się_ przenieść go z jego ukochanej szkoły na łąkę? Kto miał czelność…?

Wstał i wytężył słuch. Ktoś się zbliżał. Para tonf została wyciągnięta w mgnieniu oka i zablokował cios wymierzony… trójzębem?

\- Roślinożerco. Co tutaj robisz? –warknął Hibari.

\- Kufufu… Ojej, zobacz, kogo my tu mamy – powiedział Mukuro. Chrome stała obok, obserwując ich.

\- Um… Mukuro-sama… zamierzasz walczyć… teraz?

\- Kufufu… może nie – zgodził się. – Najpierw chciałbym się dowiedzieć, gdzie jesteśmy.

Hibari niechętnie opuścił broń, bo też chciał znać odpowiedź. Ale chciałby też walczyć…

Byli w lesie. Niezbyt daleko od miejsca, gdzie stali, dostrzegli polanę. Poszli w tamtą stronę, utrzymując dwumetrowy odstęp od siebie. Hibari rzucał złe spojrzenia na wszystko, co zobaczył, i robił co mógł, by trzymać się z dala od ananaso-głowego.

To, co zobaczyli sprawiło, że zmrużyli oczy; ujrzeli bowiem Posiadłość Vongoli.

\- Więc… Jesteśmy we Włoszech… - zadumał się Mukuro. Chrome, widząc przepiękną posiadłość po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu, mogła tylko patrzeć z podziwem. Mukuro roześmiał się na jej reakcję i próbował zamknąć jej otwarte w zdumieniu usta. Zrobiła to, czerwieniąc się z zawstydzenia.

\- Sawada Tsunayoshi… Co ty kombinujesz?

Słysząc to imię, Hibari uświadomił sobie, kto musi być odpowiedzialnym za zabranie go na drugi koniec świata, z dala od ukochanej Namimori, Japonia. Zawarczał. – Zagryzę go na śmierć. – Podążył w stronę bocznych drzwi, wciąż uzbrojony w wyciągniętą parę tonf. Otworzył drzwi kopniakiem. Mukuro podążył za nim, tłumiąc śmiech przez całą drogę. Chrome miała nadzieję, że nic złego się nie stanie, i chwyciła mocniej swą zieloną torbę oraz trójząb. Dotknęła kieszeni i uspokoiła się, wyczuwając kolczyki pod palcami.

Hibari zlustrował jasny, udekorowany korytarz.

\- Poszukaj roślinożercy – rozkazał Hibirdowi. – Hibird zaćwierkał, nim wzniósł się w powietrze, śpiewając szkolny hymn w próbie poprawienia nastroju swemu panu. Hibari szedł dalej. Oglądał obrazy, zaglądał do pokoi. Zamykał drzwi gdy nie znajdował w środku niczego interesującego. Służba szybko czmychnęła z dala od ich trio. Hibari był do tego przyzwyczajony, biorąc pod uwagę surową dyscyplinę, jaką utrzymywał w Nami-chuu. Ale dlaczego służba uciekała z dala od niego, a więc od kogoś, kogo nawet nie znali?

Cóż, Hibari doszedł do wniosku, że musieli przenieść się do przyszłości. Jeśli ci służący rozpoznawali go dzięki tylko jednemu spojrzeniu, to czy oznaczało to, że przychodził tutaj często, do Posiadłości Vongoli – czyli prosto w tłum roślinożerców? Jego mordercza aura nasiliła się nawet mocniej na myśl swojego starszego „ja" robiącego tłum wraz ze słabymi zjadaczami roślin.

Nie mógł wiedzieć, że służący unikali go z powodu podobnej aury do Alaude, Strażnika Chmury Primo. A tuż za nim widniały dwie nie dające się z niczym pomylić fryzury, nawet jeśli ich odcień był inny. Być może Pan Daemon testował swoje iluzje, albo coś w tym rodzaju.

Kilka minut później do Hibariego podleciał wyglądający na zdezorientowanego Hibird.

\- Roślinożerca! Roślinożerca! – Robił małe kółka w powietrzu.

\- Leć – rozkazał Hibari. Hibirdo dleciał, natomiast jego pan podążył za nim.

Mukuro zachichotał.

\- Mukuro-sama…?

\- Nagi… Zobaczmy, jak idzie ci trening z transportacją, dobrze?

Chrome przytaknęła. – Hai… - Zniknęli we mgle.

* * *

Tymczasem Daemon został brutalnie wybudzony ze swojej drzemki w karocy. _Ktoś używa iluzji w posiadłości… Nufufufu…_ Powinien wkrótce skończyć misję i wrócić żeby zobaczyć, co się stało.

* * *

Hibird doleciał do drzwi i zawisnął przed nimi w powietrzu. Zaćwierkał. Hibari nie wahał się i wparował do środka. Zatrzymał się jednak, kiedy zobaczył, kto był w środku… i doszedł do innego wniosku niż ten, który miał wcześniej.

\- Hibird… - powiedział. Hibird nerwowo latał wokół. – Przyprowadziłeś mnie do złego roślinożercy.

\- Ćwir? – zaćwierkał zmieszany Hibird. Czy to nie był roślinożerca? Podfrunął do tak zwanego roślinożercy i spoczął na jego głowie. Zaćwierkał znowu. Oczywiście, że to był roślinożerca! Musiał nim być!

\- Ale – odezwał się Hibari unosząc tonfy z perfidnym uśmiechem. – Ten też się nada. Zagryzę cię na śmieć.

* * *

Giotto natychmiast został otoczony przez dwójkę swoich Strażników, G oraz Asariego. Sam miał założone rękawice, ale nie wchodził w Hiper Tryb. Przekrzywił głowę. – Alaude? Od kiedy on ma syna? _Jak_ może mieć syna w tym wieku?! – powiedział i zezował na czubek swojej głowy, chcąc mieć lepszy widok na uroczą, puchatą kuleczkę. Mordercza aura Hibariego nasiliła się na wspomnienie Alaude. Tą sprawą zajmie się później.

\- Zagryzę cię na cie śmierć. – Jeśli Sawada Tsunayoshi wciąż się polepszał, to z pewnością jego przodek będzie jeszcze silniejszy. Podekscytował się tym. – Zejdźcie mi z drogi – powiedział do G i Asariego, którzy oczywiście go nie posłuchali. Stali pewnie z bronią w gotowości, zakładając że nastolatek był tu, by zamordować Giotto. Zaledwie metr od miejsca, gdzie stali Strażnicy pierwszej generacji, został zatrzymany przez dwie dłonie. Jego ręce zostały wykręcone, a droga przed nim zablokowana. Giotto, G i Asari rozszerzyli oczy.

\- Ahaha… Hibari, jesteś pewien że powinieneś z nimi walczyć? – spytał beztrosko Yamamoto. Był zwrócony plecami do Primo, więc nie mogli zobaczyć zmiany ekspresji na jego twarzy.

Hibari spojrzał na niego ze złością. – Puść, Roślinożerco.

\- Nie. – Kropelka potu spłynęła po plecach Yamamoto gdy tylko pomyślał o konsekwencjach, jakie niosło ze sobą zatrzymanie prefekta. _Jak taki chłopiec może powstrzymać tego… tego przerażającego Alaude-podobnego samymi rękami?_ , zastanawiali się G i Asari. Giotto bystro przyglądał się tej scenie. Intensywność spojrzenia Hibariego wzrosła.

\- Roślinożerco… - ostrzegł. Musiał walczyć… _teraz._

\- Kto tu jest? – odezwał się Giotto nagle. Spojrzeli na niego.

\- Kufufu… Wygląda na to, że Primo odkrył naszą obecność, Nagi. – Dwie postacie zaczęły się pojawiać w pobliżu drzwi. Wszyscy, poza Hibarim i Giotto, podskoczyli zaskoczeni.

G przeklnął. – Kim wy, do diabła, jesteście? Jakikolwiek powód, dla którego wyglądacie jak Daemon?

\- Jestem Rokudo Mukuro. A to jest Nagi. Nie jesteśmy spokrewnieni z tą osobą – powiedział Mukuro chłodnym tonem. Chrome kiwnęła głową w potwierdzeniu.

\- Roślinożercy. Zejdźcie mi z drogi. – Hibari rwał się do walki.

\- Ehahaha… uch, może powalczysz później? – zasugerował Yamamoto. – Będziesz wtedy… odpowiednio wypoczęty i… ogólnie pójdzie lepiej?

\- … - Hibari się rozluźnił i Yamamoto wziął to za „tak". Tuż po tym Hibari użył tonfy by uderzyć go w głowę. Yamamoto był zbyt zaskoczony niespodziewanym atakiem, żeby zejść mu całkiem z drogi, ale udało mu się uniknąć bezpośredniego ciosu. Pomasował głowę.

\- Auć… heheh. Chyba sobie zasłużyłem.

\- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób, albo zagryzę cię na śmierć.

Giotto zmrużył oczy. Hiper Intuicja podpowiadała mu, że wygrażający chłopiec przed nim nie był wrogiem, ale ciężko było mu w to uwierzyć przez to, co widziały jego oczy.

\- Hai! – Wesołość płynąca z tej odpowiedzi sprawiła, że Primo i G przełknęli ślinę.

\- Kim oni są, tak dokładnie?

\- Och, jestem Yamamoto Takeshi! – Yamamoto skłonił im się. Odwrócił się do Hibariego. – Ach, a to jest Hibari Kyoya, nasz szkolny prefekt.

Hibird odleciał z głowy Giotto i usadowił się na ramieniu Hibariego. – Gdzie jest roślinożerca? – spytał Hibari. – Zagryzę go na śmierć za sprowadzenie mnie tutaj.

\- Maa, maa, jestem pewien że Tsuna też nie wie, co się dzieje! – powiedział Yamamoto.

\- Tsuna? – powtórzył G. – Znacie tego dzieciaka?

\- Jasne, że go znamy. Jest naszym przyjacielem.

Hibari warknął. – Nie jestem przyjacielem tego roślinożercy.

 _Jest taki sam jak Alaude, kiedy był młodszy,_ pomyślał Giotto _. Może… nie, to niemożliwe… a może jednak? Nie jest synem Alaude… Jest…_ Policzył. _Tsuna, Gokudera, Lambo, Yamamoto, Hibari, Mukuro i Chrome. Powinna być jeszcze jedna osoba, która przybyła z przyszłości, jeśli to właśnie się dzieje. I…_ zawahał się. Tymczasem G kłócił się z Asari, co powinni z nimi zrobić. Hibari i Mukuro przyjęli postawę do walki. Yamamoto stał z boku, próbując ich uspokoić, co tylko pogarszało sprawę.

 _I,_ kontynuował Giotto zapominając o swoim otoczeniu, _jeśli są z przyszłości… to żyją w czasach dziesiątej generacji. To, kto jest czyim potomkiem… powinno być łatwe do odgadnięcia…_ Yamamoto zachowywał się zupełnie jak Asari, kiedy nie musieli walczyć. Ale… Giotto potrząsnął głową. Chłopiec sprawiał wrażenie zbyt beztroskiego by być częścią mafii. Chociaż _zrobił_ tą sztuczkę z Hibarim i w ogóle. Gokudera definitywnie był w jakiś sposób spokrewniony z G. Giotto mógł dostrzec jakieś podobieństwo między Lambo i Lampo. Ta myśl napełniła Giotto nadzieją, że nie byli członkami mafii, z powodu obecności dziecka. _Ale może jest młodszym bratem, który nie został jeszcze wprowadzony. A to nie oznacza, że nie jest jej częścią. To samo było z G._ G urodził się w mafii, podczas gdy Giotto był zwykłym, szarym chłopcem z miasta. A przynajmniej tak myślano.

Wracając do swoich rozmyślań, _Tsuna… zdecydowanie będzie moim potomkiem. Ostatecznie wygląda jak ja. Ale.. nie powiedziałbym, że mam takie dramatyczne reakcje na wszystko._ Pomyślał o swoich nastoletnich latach i przytaknął sobie. Tak, nie był taki. I była jeszcze Chrome i Mukuro, który aktualnie walczył z Hibarim… chwila, że co?

\- Hola, przestańcie walczyć ze sobą! – zawołał Giotto. Wszedł między dwójkę i prawie dostał w głowę.

\- Giotto, idioto! – wydarł się G. – Co robisz?!

Giotto wycofał się tyłem zastanawiając się, co z nimi zrobić. – Próbowałem ich powstrzymać. Po prostu nie pomyślałem, czym to się może skończyć.

G westchnął. – Nigdy tego nie robisz.

Giotto się uśmiechnął. – G, musimy powstrzymać potomków Alaude i Daemona, zanim doprowadzą to miejsce do ruiny.

\- J-Czekaj. _Co?_ Te smarki to ich potomkowie?

\- Do takich doszedłem wniosków. – odpowiedział Giotto spokojnie.

G skrzyżował ręce. – Hej, ty! Yamamoto!

\- Ech? – Yamamoto zbliżył się do nich.

\- Skąd jesteś?

\- O-O co pytasz? Powiedziałem wam już, że jestem z Japonii.

\- Jesteś z _tych_ czasów? – G wskazał na podłogę. Oczy Yamamoto delikatnie się rozszerzyły.

\- Uch… - spoglądał to na G, to na Giotto.

\- Ho, ho, ho! – zawołał ktoś wesoło. Drzwi znowu się otworzyły.

\- Talbot.

\- Ahaha! To ten koleś z naszych czasów! – Yamamoto się roześmiał, kompletnie się demaskując.

Talbot miał zaszokowaną minę, ale błyskawicznie zmieniła się ona w pełni zadowoloną z siebie. – _Wiedziałem,_ że mój wynalazek zadziałał!

\- Wynalazek?

\- … To ty jesteś tym, który mnie tu sprowadził. – Na twarzy Hibariego pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia, jednak nic nie zrobił z faktem, że mężczyzna był tutaj. Wrócił do swojej małej walki z Mukuro z myślą o zagryzieniu go na śmierć po walce z iluzjonistą.

\- To był test który miał sprawdzić, czy dam radę przenieść ludzi z przyszłości do przeszłości – wyjaśnił Talbot.

\- Więc… ci ludzie naprawdę są naszymi potomkami? – spytał Giotto, zdumiony. Talbot przytaknął.

\- Nic dziwnego. Och, cholera. To oznacza, że powinniśmy powstrzymać Alaude zanim zacznie torturować _twojego_ potomka na śmierć! – G nie mógł martwić się mniej o własnego. Był w końcu zbyt irytujący i głośny, by wyszło z tego cokolwiek dobrego.

Hałas w pomieszczeniu momentalnie ucichł.

\- Co powiedziałeś? Alaude, to znaczy wasz Strażnik Chmury, prawda? Mówisz, że zamierza torturować Tsunę? – spytał Yamamoto cichym i poważnym tonem, a jego bambusowy miecz nie był już swobodnie przewieszony przez ramiona. Hibari oraz użytkownik mgły również popatrzyli na G. Dorośli byli zaszokowani reakcją nastolatków do tego stopnia, że sami nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć. Poważna twarz Yamamoto była tak bardzo inna od roześmianej, którą widzieli wcześniej. Ekspresja twarzy Hibariego nie uległa zmianie. Była tak samo krwiożercza jak zawsze. Mukuro wyglądał na bardziej zainteresowanego na wieść, że ktoś miał być torturowany.

\- Kiedy się tutaj pojawili, myśleliśmy, że to szpiedzy. Alaude zjawił się niespodziewanie i zabrał ich do pokoju przesłuchań, ale jestem pewien, że nie zrobił im nic złego – powiedział szybko Giotto, próbując rozładować napięcie, czymkolwiek zostało wywołane.

\- Kufufu. Sawada Tsunayoshi jest torturowany przez kogoś innego niż ja, i może zostać zabity w trakcie? Nie mogę na to pozwolić – wciąż muszę przejąć to ciało.

 _Przejąć czyjeś ciało? Iluzjoniści mogą to zrobić?_ Giotto zadrżał na samą myśl. G i Asari musieli pomyśleć o tym samym, ponieważ również przeszedł ich dreszcz.

\- Gdzie jest ten pokój? – spytał Hibari.

\- Uch… piwnica… trzecie drzwi na lewo…? – odpowiedział G, zaskoczony pytaniem. Hibari wyszedł.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – spytał Asari.

\- Ukarzę roślinożercę, który atakuje uczniów Nami-chuu bez mojego pozwolenia.

\- Idę z tobą! – Nim Yamamoto dotarł do drzwi, Hibariego już dawno nie było. Mukuro i Chrome znowu zniknęli.

\- Co się właśnie stało? – odezwał się Giotto.

\- Oni… Troszczą się o tego chłopca? – zasugerował Asari. – Myślę, że też powinniśmy iść. Wiecie, jak brutalny potrafi być Alaude ze swoimi pytaniami.

\- Och… Ech…? Alaude krzywdzi mojego potomka! – krzyknął Giotto, zanim też wybiegł z pomieszczenia.

\- C…Giotto, czekaj! – G oraz Asari pobiegli za swoim przyjacielem, a także szefem.

* * *

\- Nie możesz z nim walczyć, Gokudera-kun! – Tsuna po raz setny próbował przekonać przyjaciela, żeby zrezygnował z walki, ale Gokudera nie przyjmował odmowy. _Kto by pomyślał, że jest taki uparty?_ – Proszę, Gokudera-kun!

\- Juudaime… proszę, uwierz we mnie… - przekonywał Gokudera. – Stałem się silniejszy! Mogę to zrobić! – Im dłużej mówił, tym robił to coraz głośniej. Alaude czekał na drugim końcu dużego, podziemnego pokoju. Istniały ukryte drzwi, które prowadziły tutaj z pokoju przesłuchań.

\- Jesteście gotowi? – spytał. Gokudera spojrzał błagalnie na Tsunę. Brunet westchnął i Gokudera już wiedział, że wygrał.

\- Tylko nie szalej za mocno. Nie wiemy, czy ten pokój jest wystarczająco stabilny. Sufit może się zawalić i zostaniemy tu pogrzebani. – Tsuna zaczął czuć paranoję. Co, jeśli wyburzą ścianę? Co jeśli to, co jeśli tamto, _okej, Tsuna, uspokój się!_ Pociągnął się za włosy.

\- Nie martw się! Stań z tyłu, proszę. – Gokudera ukłonił się głęboko. Tsuna wycofał się w róg pomieszczenia i przykucnął, chcąc uczynić się najmniejszym celem, jakim tylko mógł.

Walka zaczęła się w momencie, kiedy Gokudera rzucił kilka bomb w Alaude.

Alaude użył swoich kajdanek by je odbić, po czym potroił swoją broń. Tsuna przetarł oczy i spojrzał raz jeszcze. Nie, nie było trzech par kajdanek, było ich siedem! Nie… dziewięć! Dziesięć! Wszystko trwało piętnaście minut; to była szybka walka. Oczy Alaude zabłyszczały kiedy dostrzegł lukę i kopnął Gokuderę prosto w ścianę. Tsuna poderwał się na nogi.

\- Gokudera-kun! – Chciał pobiec do przyjaciela.

\- Zostań tam, Juudaime! – krzyknął Gokudera. Alaude uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

\- Słabeusze. Powinienem wiedzieć, że dziecko nie będzie w stanie dać mi dobrej walki. Wykończę was za kłamstwo o pochodzeniu z przyszłości.

\- Czekaj! On nie może już nawet wstać!

Kajdanki poszły w ruch, gotowe pozbawić Gokuderę przytomności.

Alaude zatrzymał się, kiedy poczuł zmianę w pokoju… coś niebezpiecznego. Odskoczył do tyłu akurat wtedy, gdy ktoś zajął jego miejsce. Lekko rozszerzył oczy na widok osoby, która to zrobiła. Chłopiec, o którym myślał jak o słabeuszu, okazał się _nie być_ taki słaby. Podniósł się z podłogi i stawił mu czoła. Ustawił się przed Gokuderą, chcąc go chronić.

\- Nie pozwolę ci skrzywdzić mojego przyjaciela – powiedział Tsuna spokojnie. Na czole płonął mu Płomień Nieba, a na rękach nosił czerwone rękawice. Na prawym udzie miał obręcz połączoną z paskiem poprzez łańcuch. Alaude uniósł brew. _Mini Primo. Z paroma dodatkami._

\- Walcz ze mną – rozkazał i zaatakował Tsunę, który odsunął się z dala od Gokudery. Tsuna nie użył żadnego ze swoich potężnych ataków, jedynie ograniczył się do umiejętności walki wręcz. Używał płomieni, by poruszać się szybciej. Ale to nie wystarczało, ponieważ nie ważne jak bardzo był szybki, Alaude już na niego czekał, znajdując słaby punkt. Zamachnął się kajdankami na będącego w powietrzu Tsunę. Bruneta nie było, kiedy Hibari walczył z Daisy, a Hibari nigdy potem nie użył w ich obecności kajdanek, co z kolei prowadziło do tego, że Tsuna nie miał pojęcia, jak one działają. Wiedział tylko, że znajdzie się w _dużych_ kłopotach, jeśli tylko da się złapać. Alaude przypatrywał się unoszącemu się w powietrzu Tsunie, który z kolei zachodził w głowę, jak przekonać Strażnika Chmury do zaprzestania walki. Alaude wyrzucił kajdanki w jego stronę – które zdumiewająco rozszerzyły swój łańcuch. Zanim się zorientował, prawy nadgarstek Tsuny był złapany. Całe powietrze uszło z jego płuc kiedy Alaude pociągnął go ku ziemi. Próbował wystrzelić płomienie, żeby się zatrzymać, ale Alaude był zbyt zdeterminowany, by pozwolić małemu płomieniowi go powstrzymać.

\- Juudaime… - Gokudera jęknął, próbując dźwignąć się z podłogi. Zachwiał się i przewrócił, nie będąc w stanie pomóc szefowi. _Cholera. Muszę więcej trenować! Jestem idiotą, pozwoliłem Juudaime zostać złapanym przez tego drania!_ To, o czym zapomniał, to fakt, że tym mężczyzną był Alaude, Strażnik Chmury Primo, ktoś, z kim lepiej nie zadzierać.

Kajdanki Alaude zwielokrotniły się i owinęły wokół ręki Tsuny. Chłopiec wił się i próbował uwolnić. _Co to jest?_ Zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, całe jego ciało, z wyjątkiem głowy, było spowite kajdankami. Szarpał się, ale im mocniej się ruszał, tym ciaśniej go ściskały. Skrzywił się czując nacisk na klatę piersiową. Jeszcze trochę, a pęknie. Tsuna zamknął oczy, a skryte przed widokiem rękawice przekształciły się w te, które nosił Primo. _Punkt Zerowy: Pierwsza Edycja._

Bransoletki wewnątrz zamarzły, pokryte cienką warstwą lodu. Mężczyzna instynktownie wiedział, że coś jest nie tak, bo nie zaciskały się ciaśniej kiedy ciągnął za łańcuch.

 _Nie tak źle jak na dziecko._

Tsuna z łatwością wyśliznął się z obręczy. Użył twardych płomieni i przez przypadek pofrunął zbyt wysoko. Zrobił obrót, tak aby to jego nogi uderzyły w sufit, co wywołało echo. Potem poleciał na Alaude, który stał, osłupiały. Nim Tsuna zdążył zaatakować, obaj zesztywnieli.

* * *

\- Hibari! Mógłbyś zaczekać? – zawołał Yamamoto. Skręcił w korytarz i ujrzał Hibariego, który stał przed trzecimi drzwiami na lewo. Wyważył je kopniakiem i przeszedł przez nie bez słowa.

Pojawili się Mukuro wraz z Chrome. – Kufufufufufu. Miałem przeczucie, że dzieje się coś zabawnego. - Oboje podążyli za szkolnym prefektem.

\- Gdzie oni poszli? – sapnął Giotto. To był długi bieg, z jednej części posiadłości na drugą. Yamamoto wskazał głową. Giotto i G opadły szczęki.

\- K-Kto wywarzył drzwi? – spytał Asari, będąc pod wrażeniem.

\- Hibari to zrobił! Hahaha!

\- Wywarzył… drzwi Alaude… większość ludzi nie jest w stanie tego zrobić…

\- Mniejsza o to – powiedział Yamamoto. – Musimy zobaczyć, co z Tsuną! – Popędził za „przyjacielem".

Kiedy byli już na miejscu zobaczyli, że Hibari wciąż uderza w drugie drzwi. Mukuro stał w pobliżu i tłumił śmiech. Z drugiej strony dało się słyszeć eksplozje. Yamamoto już miał zaoferować pomoc, ale Giotto wysunął się na przód.

\- Z drogi – rozkazał, martwiąc się o los ofiar w środku. Hibari wściekle patrzył na drzwi i dalej je kopał. Primo chciał ponownie poprosić chłopca, by odsunął się na bok, ale drzwi wyleciały z zawiasów. Weszli do środka. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką ujrzeli był Gokudera na podłodze, mordujący wzrokiem Alaude, lecz niezdolny zrobić cokolwiek więcej. Chwilę później zobaczyli Tsunę stojącego przed Strażnikiem Chmury. Obaj wyglądali na lekko poturbowanych, z tym że Tsuna bardziej niż Alaude.

\- Alaude! Co ty wyprawiasz?! – krzyknął Giotto.

\- P-Primo! – zawołał Tsuna. Wyczuwał czyjąś obecność na zewnątrz, ale nie spodziewał się, że będzie to rodzina pierwszej generacji. – I H-Hibari-san, Yamamoto i _Mukuro?_ Nawet Chrome? Dlaczego wszyscy tu jesteście?

Alaude spojrzał na niego przeciągle. Gdzie, do diabła, podziała się osoba z którą dopiero co walczył?

\- Kufufu.

\- Boss… Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest.

\- Roślinożerco.

\- EE… - Urwał swój wrzaskliwy pisk i dokończył go w głowie. _Reborna nie ma w pobliżu, prawda?_ Pomyślał nerwowo.

\- H-Hai, Hibari-san? – pisnął.

\- Zagryzę cię na śmierć. – Ruszył na Tsunę, a jego kurtka prefekta zafurkotała w powietrzu. Tsuna wrzasnął i uciekł.

\- P-Poczekaj chwilę, Hibari-san! Dlaczego… Dlaczego chcesz zagryźć mnie na śmierć?

\- To twoja wina, że jestem tutaj.

\- Hiie… Nie ma mowy!

Prawda, Talbot był tym który sprowadził ich tutaj, ale jeśli Hibari nie przyjąłby tego Pierścienia Vongoli, nie zostałby w to zamieszany.

\- Oi! Hibari! Przestań gonić… - Gokuderze przerwał kaszel, gdy próbował wstać. Tsuna zatrzymał się i spojrzał na przyjaciela, zmartwiony.

\- Gokudera-kun! Nie możesz się teraz rusza… aj! – Ledwo uniknął tonfy, która zmierzała w jego stronę. – Hibari-san! Gokudera-kun jest ranny! Nie możemy skończyć innym razem?

\- Nie.

\- A-Ale… będziesz mógł walczyć z Alaude-san we własnej osobie! – powiedział szybko. Hibari zmrużył oczy. Zwrócił się w kierunku pierwszego Strażnika Chmury, a Tsuna wykorzystał tą sposobność, by pomóc Gokuderze stanąć na nogach.

Alaude był lekko zirytowany na chłopca za to, że użył go jako karty przetargowej, ale był też pod wrażeniem, że taki tchórz ma odwagę, by zaproponować ten układ. Hibari uśmiechnął się, coś, czego nie widzieli zbyt często.

\- Nie – powiedział Alaude, zanim Hibari zdążył się odezwać. – Mam dość walki z dziećmi na dzisiaj.

Odszedł. – Chcę dokumenty dziś wieczorem – powiedział do Giotto.

\- Nie. – Alaude zatrzymał się z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy. Och, jakże nienawidził teraz tego słowa.

Giotto skrzyczał się i niekontrolowanie zadrżał wewnętrznie, gdy tylko wypowiedział te słowa. _Ach, głupi ja! Głupi! Głupi! Dlaczego do cholery to powiedziałem! Awwrrr, Giotto, jesteś TAKIM idiotą!_ – Potrzebujemy wszystkich Strażników w takiej sytuacji. Przez jakiś czas nie będziesz brał żadnych misji poza Sycylią.

\- Co…

\- Nigdy o nic cię nie prosiłem – zamruczał Giotto. – Tylko ten jeden raz?

\- _On_ jest aktualnie na zewnątrz wykonując _swoją_ misję – natychmiast odparł Alaude.

\- Cóż, wyjechał zanim to wszystko się stało.

\- …Jesteś mi teraz coś winien.

\- C… - Giotto patrzył na plecy swojego Strażnika w konsternacji.

\- Przynajmniej zostaje. – G obserwował całe zajście. – I Daemon wróci za dzień czy dwa. – Zauważył jak Yamamoto oraz Chrome spięli się na wspomnienie Daemona. G zmrużył oczy. _Może są iluzją i obawiają się, że iluzjonista będzie w stanie ich przejrzeć. Ale też Talbot? Nie… Giotto by się zorientował… może przejrzeć nawet iluzje Daemona._

\- Roślinożerco… - odezwał się Hibari groźnym tonem, odwracając do Tsuny.

\- Hieeee… z-zaufaj mi… Hibari-san… b-będziesz mógł z nim walczyć później! – Tsuna zaczął się powoli oddalać od drzwi, podtrzymując Gokuderę. – N-Nawet ja m-m-m-mo-mogę w-w-w-walczyć z t-tobą k-k-kiedy w-w-wrócimy z p-p-p-pow-powrotem d-do n-naszych czasów! – wyjąkał. – Z p-p-pełną m-m-mocą… T-Tak długo jak nie będziesz sprawiał tutaj żadnych problemów! – Dlaczego do cholery to powiedział? Ale wyglądało na to, że zadziałało.

Opuścili pokoje i weszli na górę po schodach. Gokudera został zabrany do izby chorych i miał zostać tam dopóki nie będą pewni, że nic mu nie będzie. Giotto posłał kogoś po Knuckle.

\- Ech? – Tsuna się rozejrzał. – Gdzie jest Lambo? – Szli w stronę jadalni.

\- Lambo? – Giotto zamrugał. – Och, tak, krowa… - Tsuna przełknął ślinę. – Nie mam pojęcia.

\- C-Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że nie masz pojęcia?

\- Ja… Nie zwracam uwagi na dzieci, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli. Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do opiekowania się nimi. Musiałem o nim zapomnieć, kiedy Asari mówił mi, że znalazł Yamamoto… - Potarł skroń.

\- Och nie! Lambo! – Śniadanie poszło w zapomnienie, Tsuna ruszył biegiem zaglądając w każdy zakamarek, żeby znaleźć dziecko.

\- Tsuna! – zawołał Yamamoto. A potem jego brzuch głośno zaburczał.

\- Nie martw się, to miejsce jest bardzo dobrze chronione. Nic im się nie stanie – uśmiechnął się Asari. – Myślę, że powinieneś coś zjeść zanim zemdlejesz w środku dnia. Później wyślę kogoś z jedzeniem dla Gokudery-kun.

Yamamoto się roześmiał. – Ahaha, jasne! Och, jest może mleko?

\- …Mleko? – powtórzył Giotto ze swojego miejsca u szczytu stołu. On i G już jedli, byli tutaj tylko po to, by dotrzymać towarzystwa gościom.

\- Haha, tak! Mleko wzmacnia kości!

Margaret szła tuż za kucharzem. – Panowie…? – Oboje spoglądali w szoku na Yamamoto, Mukuro i Chrome. Hibari zdążył już gdzieś pójść, zaraz po tym jak Giotto wskazał mu pokój w którym mógł się zatrzymać.

\- Och – powiedział Giotto. – To kuzyni którzy przyjechali z wizytą z Japonii. Jest ich jeszcze kilkoro w okolicy, więc nie przestraszcie ich, jeśli zobaczycie – skłamał gładko.

Przytaknęła. – Wciąż mamy jeszcze trochę jedzenia ze śniadania… Paniczu Giotto, Paniczu G…

\- Dla nas tylko coś do picia.

\- Tak, paniczu. – Wyszła.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że tyle ludzi tutaj mówi po Japońsku – skomentował Yamamoto, gdy nikt inny się nie odezwał.

\- Pomyśleliśmy, że poczujecie się bardziej swojsko jeśli będą do was mówić w języku, do którego jesteście przyzwyczajeni – wyjaśnił Giotto.

\- Oya? Wszyscy umiemy mówić płynnie po włosku – Mukuro uśmiechnął się ledwo dostrzegalnie. – Nie ma potrzeby, żeby się tym kłopotać.

Giotto wzruszył ramionami. – My też powinniśmy poćwiczyć język.

* * *

Tsuna zbliżył się, zmęczony, i opadł na eleganckie krzesło obok Giotto, po jego lewej. – Nie mogłem go znaleźć. Cześć, Primo, G-san… - Skulił się, kiedy lepiej przyjrzał się krzesłu na którym siedział. Giotto zauważył to i zaśmiał się lekko.

\- Nie martw się, nie jest takie drogie. Są niszczone przez _pewne_ osoby cały czas. – Skierował wzrok na G.

\- Nie moja wina, że Daemon zawsze wszczyna bójkę z Alaude!

Tsuna zamarł, słysząc to imię i wyrzucił natrętne myśli z głowy. To była przeszłość, i nie było nic, co mógłby zrobić. Plus, wyjaśnili wszystko w przyszłości. Wybaczył Daemonowi. Może nie zostaną przyjaciółmi, ale nie będzie też traktował mężczyzny jak wroga.

Yamamoto się zaśmiał. – Cóż, pokaże się kiedy zgłodnieje, nie?

Tsuna się uśmiechnął. – Masz rację.

\- Jest mi… przykro, że musieliście przez to przechodzić – powiedział Giotto łagodnie.

\- Huh?

\- Walka z Alaude. Wiem, że jest naprawdę bezwzględny. Jestem zaskoczony że nie złamaliście żadnych kości. Proszę, przyjmij moje przeprosiny.

\- O-Och, w porządku, Primo… Jestem do tego przyzwyczajony – wymamrotał pod nosem.

Zanim Giotto zdążył zapytać, wróciła Margaret wraz z kilkoma innymi służącymi niosąc jedzenie.

\- Wow, to pachnie świetnie! – Tsuna uśmiechnął się promiennie do służącej, która niosła jedzenie. Po porannych przygodach, był gotowy zjeść wszystko. – Bardzo ci dziękuję! – Służąca była zaszokowana podobieństwem chłopca do jej pana.

\- N-Nie ma za co…

\- Tsuna, oni umieją mówić po japońsku.

Tsuna rozszerzył oczy. – Ech? Serio? _Wszyscy_? Ale zajęło mi dwa lata tortu… to znaczy, nauki… żeby umieć mówić po włosku! Nawet teraz, Reborn wciąż krytykuje mój akcent! A nie sądzę żeby mówili tutaj zbyt często po japońsku…. – powiedział Tsuna, kiedy tylko przełknął pierwszy kęs. – Będzie im trudniej nas zrozumieć, więc co wy na to, żeby rozmawiać z nimi po włosku?

Yamamoto uśmiechnął się szeroko. – To świetny pomysł!

Giotto uniósł brew. – Jesteś bardzo uprzejmy. To z pewnością pomoże personelowi.

Tsuna się zaczerwienił. – Emm… dzięki… Primo…

\- Mówiłeś coś o torturach – przerwał G.

\- A-Ach…? Mówiłem? – Tsuna nerwowo popchnął jedzenie po talerzu. Odezwał się zanim wsadził je do buzi. – C-Cóż, eto… - _Powiedzenie im, że Reborn jest poganiaczem niewolników prawdopodobnie nie jest dobrym wyjściem..._ – Mam korepetytora, który wziął sobie do serca, by każdy mój dzień uczynić nieszczęśliwym…. Więc, ech… To są tortury… tak, właśnie! To miałem na myśli. – A potem przez przypadek dźgnął się widelcem. – Ite! – _Awr… To już drugi raz, kiedy to zrobiłem…_

\- Boss…

\- O co chodzi? – Masował swoją dłoń.

Wskazała głową na drzwi. – Krowie dziecko, którego szukałeś…

Tsuna odwrócił się i zobaczył Lambo wbiegającego przez drzwi. – Lambo! – Tsuna wstał, chcąc ruszyć biegiem ale potknął się o własne nogi i boleśnie upadł na podłogę. – Auć… ach! Lambo! Gdzie byłeś?

\- TSUNA! RATUJ MNIE! – krzyknął Lambo i wskoczył wprost w ramiona Tsuny.

\- H-Huh! – Ostatnio za każdym razem, kiedy widział dziecko, był zmuszony ratować go z przeróżnych sytuacji.

\- Wracaj tu, gówniarzu! – wrzeszczał ktoś z korytarza. Czekali przez uderzenie serca, a do środka wszedł Lampo.

\- Lampo! – powiedział Giotto. – Co się stało?

\- Zabrał wszystkie moje słodycze! – Oskarżająco wskazał palcem na Lambo.

\- LAMBO-SAN ICH NIE UKRADŁ! LEŻAŁY NA STOLE!

Sprzeczali się z Tsuną w środku tego wszystkiego. G walnął w stół, przez co obaj podskoczyli.

\- BĄDŹCIE CICHO, WY DWAJ! Dlaczego bachory zawsze muszą być najgłośniejsze?

\- Lambo-san nie jest bachorem!

\- Śmiesz nazywać wspaniałego Lampo bachorem?!

Lampo i Lambo wydarli się na G w tym samym momencie. Po tym nastała cisza. Giotto zdusił śmiech. – Lampo, możesz kupić jutro więcej. Nie powinieneś tak traktować swojego potomka – powiedział.

Lampo zamrugał. – Co?

 _Och, racja. On jeszcze nie wie._ Giotto wyjaśnił sytuacje zdezorientowanemu Strażnikowi Błyskawicy i czekał na jakąś reakcję.

\- Nie chce, żeby taki smarkacz był moim następcą.

\- Nie masz wyboru. Tak samo jak ja nic nie poradzę na tego irytującego gówniarza, który jest moim! – powiedział G. Lampo się zamknął. Dołączył do nich przy stole, do późnego śniadania, ale zesztywniał widząc dwie ananasowe głowy.

\- Święta Boża Rodzicielko. Dlaczego jest dwóch Daemonów w posiadłości? – Odsunął się od nich. Mukuro spojrzał gniewnie, a Chrome schyliła głowę.

\- Nie porównuj nas do tej… _rzeczy_ – odpowiedział Mukuro zimno. Lampo przełknął ślinę.

Tsuna zerknął znad swojego jedzenia i zamarł. Policzył, i policzył jeszcze raz.

\- Eto… Talbot-san… Kiedy przeniosłeś nas w czasie… to czy wszyscy z nas mieli się pojawić w tym samym momencie?

\- Tak, zgadza się.

\- HIIIEEEE! – Tsuna nie mógł się powstrzymać. Giotto podskoczył, zaskoczony; to był pierwszy raz, kiedy to słyszał. Herbata rozlała się na stole. Brunet był przerażony.

\- Co się stało? – warknął G. Miał tego wszystkiego _dość_. Nie było jeszcze południa, a on już miał migrenę.

\- Nie ma Onii-san! – powiedział, zmartwiony.

\- Twojego brata? – spytał Giotto.

\- N… nie.. nie jest moim prawdziwym bratem, ale jest jak taki. Nie jesteśmy spokrewnieni. – Giotto był w stanie to zrozumieć. – Jeszcze go tutaj nie ma? Gdzie może być?

\- Maa, maa, Tsuna! Senpai sobie poradzi!

\- M-Masz racje… ale…

\- Poprosimy kilka osób, żeby się za nim rozejrzeli, kiedy będą szli jutro na targ – zasugerował Giotto.

Tsuna odetchnął z ulgą. – Dziękuję, Primo.

\- Mów mi Giotto. Zaczynam być zmęczony ludźmi mówiącymi na mnie Primo, kiedy są moimi krewnymi.

\- Krewnymi…? – pisnął Tsuna.

\- _Jesteś_ z nim jakoś spokrewniony – powiedział G. – Gdybyś nie był, nie mógłbyś wyglądać tak bardzo podobnie, i nie mógłbyś inaczej cofnąć się w czasie.

 _Bez szans… Reborn prawdopodobnie by mnie zabił za mówienie przodkowi po imieniu…_ pomyślał Tsuna.

Po skończonym posiłku, Giotto zasugerował by poszli do jego gabinetu i przedyskutowali problem.

\- Tak… chodźmy więc, dobrze? – odezwał się Talbot. Poruszył się niespokojnie i obaj szefowie momentalnie to zauważyli.

\- Czy coś jest nie tak, Talbocie? – spytał Giotto.

\- Nie, póki co jeszcze nic. Dalej, chodźmy stąd do twojego gabinetu!

\- Ach… Będę tam za chwilę – powiedział Tsuna. Wyszedł przez inne drzwi, gdzie widział, że poszła służąca. Giotto wzruszył ramionami i zaufał, że jego potomek wie co robi i zapyta kogoś, gdzie jest gabinet.

\- Ech, przepraszam? – Tsuna nieśmiało wetknął głowę do kuchni. Kucharz rzucił mu jedno spojrzenie i upuścił patelnię, którą szorował.

\- P-Primo!

-Um, przepraszam… Nie jestem Primo – odpowiedział Tsuna z uśmiechem. Wszedł do środka i pokazał się w całości. – Jestem jednym z krewnych, którzy na jakiś czas przyjechali z wizytą. Po prostu jest coś, o co chciałbym poprosić.

\- Tak, tak! O co chodzi? – Wyglądał na chętnego do pomocy.

\- Moja przyjaciółka nie je zbyt dużo w obecności obcych. Onieśmielają ją. Mógłbyś zostawić trochę jedzenia w pokoju, który dostała?

\- Tak, oczywiście, panie. Wyślę kogoś, żeby to zrobił!

\- Dziękuję! – Tsuna się uśmiechnął i wybiegł z kuchni. Zatrzymał się na schodach. _Gdzie jest gabinet Primo?_ Powoli dotarł na górę schodów i szukał go, w efekcie czego kompletnie się zgubił.

* * *

\- Co zajmuje temu dzieciakowi tak dużo czasu? – narzekał G. Czekali już całą godzinę. Mukuro znudził się dawno temu i zniknął. Chrome siedziała na jednym końcu kanapy, podczas gdy Yamamoto zajmował drugi.

Hibari pojawił się jakiś czas temu i podpierał ścianę, wpatrując się w Alaude, który z kolei opierał się o szerokie, długie biurko Giotto, po brzegi wypełnione papierkami. Jedyną rzeczą która powstrzymywała go od bójki była obietnica roślinożercy o dobrej walce. Tak, mógł to przyznać: ten roślinożerca był _okej_. Mógł wywołać dobrą walkę. Tak więc poczeka… tak długo, jak długo będzie dobra walka. Ale widząc takiego mięsożercę tuż przed sobą… rwał się do niej. Posłał kolejne spojrzenie w kierunku Alaude, który go ignorował.

\- Może Boss się zgubił – szepnęła Chrome.

\- Dlaczego nazywasz go szefem? – zaciekawił się Asari. Wciąż nie uważał, żeby byli częścią mafii, więc oni sami nie mówili _o nich_ będących jej częścią… aczkolwiek nazywanie kogoś szefem jest niecodzienne i nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że myślał o najgorszych możliwościach.

Chroma spojrzała niewinnie. – Ponieważ jest moim szefem.

Yamamoto uśmiechnął się szeroko. – To ta gra, w którą gramy! – powiedział, nawet jeśli zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie była gra.

G prychnął. Ktoś zapukał w drzwi.

\- Wejdź – zawołał Giotto.

\- Och… przepraszam za spóźnienie! – powiedział Tsuna. – Zgubiłem się!

\- Nie poprosiłem kogoś, żeby cię tu przyprowadził? – jęknął znudzony Lampo.

Tsuna się zaczerwienił. – Nie…

\- W porządku, przedyskutujmy to… podróżowe szaleństwo…. – wymruczał Giotto pod nosem. Tsuna usiadł pomiędzy Yamamoto i Chrome.

Talbot odchrząknął. – Cóż, tak. Skoro o tym mowa, jest mi niezmiernie miło, że to tak dobrze działa, ale obawiam się, że jest mały problem. M… ach… maszyna się zepsuła.

\- Echh! Tylko nie znowu to!

\- Znowu? – spytał G podejrzliwie.

\- N-Nie ważne!

\- Talbocie, czy jest jakiś sposób, żeby ją naprawić? – spytał Giotto.

\- Tak, istnieje sposób, oczywiście. Po prostu musze go znaleźć. – Niespodziewanie poczuli niesamowicie niebezpieczną aurę, która pojawiła się w pokoju. Giotto poderwał głowę. Wysoki mężczyzna ubrany w czarny garnitur opierał się o framugę drzwi. Zmrużył oczy. Kim był ten człowiek, i jak się tutaj dostał? Fedora kryła wyraz jego twarzy, a na ramieniu spoczywał zielony kameleon. Już miał ostrzec pozostałych, żeby mieli się na baczności, kiedy brunet, ze wszystkich osób, wyszedł mu na spotkanie.

\- Reborn! Gdzie byłeś przez cały ten czas?

\- Zbierałem informacje. – Ton głosu był głęboki i spokojny. To był głos osoby, która doskonale nad sobą panowała i nie akceptowała żadnych nonsensów. – Dame-Tsuna, mam nadzieje że nie spowodowałeś zbyt dużo kłopotów Primo i jego Strażnikom. – Kapelusz się uniósł i czarne oczy spojrzały wprost w ciepłe oczy Tsuny.

\- Um… - Reborn je zmrużył. W mgnieniu oka, Reborn był w środku, naprzeciwko Tsuny, który rozciągnięty leżał na podłodze. – Auć… - jęknął Tsuna boleśnie. Giotto siedział, zaszokowany. Nie widział nawet, jak mężczyzna się poruszał! To fatalnie! Bardziej zaskakujący był jednak jego słabo wyglądający potomek, który natychmiast się podniósł.

\- Za co to było, Reborn? – poskarżył się.

\- Przychodząc tutaj, już naruszyliśmy bieg historii – powiedział Reborn. Tsuna znów przełknął ślinę i usiadł, pocierając brzuch. Reborn spojrzał na Giotto, który próbował się uspokoić. Skinął mu lekko głową, na co oczy Tsuny niemal wyskoczyły z orbit. - Primo, przepraszam że moi uczniowie wywołali taki chaos w twojej obecności.

\- Uch… um… to nic… Reborn, tak? Czy ty też jesteś z przyszłości?

\- Tak, jestem najlepszym na świecie zabójcą, który służy pod rozkazami Vongoli Nono.

 _Wygląda na takiego,_ pomyśleli G i Lampo. Ten mężczyzna z pewnością mógł być najlepszym, płatnym zabójcą…

Alaude było nieco bardziej zaciekawiony mężczyzną i chciał z nim walczyć… co z kolei sprawiło ,że Hibari uśmiechnął półgębkiem. Dlaczego? Ponieważ pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobił zaraz po tym, jak klątwa Arcobaleno została uwolniona, było zaatakowanie Reborna. Jasne, został… „ukarany", ale to była dobra walka. Nie mógł się doczekać następnej.

Lampo nieoczekiwanie doznał olśnienia. – Talbocie, nie mówiłeś przypadkiem że maszyna posiada limit ośmiu osób? Te dzieci i chłopiec imieniem Ryohei to już ósemka! Ten człowiek… Reborn…. Jest dziewiątą osobą!

Talbot zbladł. – Och, rozumiem… więc to dlatego maszyna się zepsuła. Dziewiąta osoba wymusiła paradoks. Ale to nie powinno się wydarzyć! Musieli być unieruchomieni ze sobą, przyklejeni do siebie!

Tsuna jęknął na wspomnienie pocisku, który wynalazł Giannini, a Reborn uderzył swojego ucznia Leonowym Młotem, skoro nie mógł ukarać Gianniniego, bo go tu nie było.

\- Bądźcie przeklęci, wynalazcy i wasze wynalazki – powiedział groźnie.

Lampo przełknął ślinę i wcisnął się w miejsce, na którym siedział. Rozległo się pukanie i ktoś otworzył drzwi.

\- Witajcie, wszyscy! – przywitał się Knuckle. Miał na sobie sutannę i kawałek taśmy na nosie, nawet jeśli nie był już bokserem. Miało mu to przypominać o jego błędach.

\- Knuckle. – Giotto ulżyło. – Jak tam Gokudera?

\- Maksymalnie nic mu nie będzie! – Tsunie drgnęła powieka, ale uspokoił się słysząc, że z jego Strażnikiem Burzy wszystko było w porządku. – Ale dlaczego jest taki podobny do G?


End file.
